


Rememberance

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Past Lives, Romance, eventual rating change in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver's fates had been tied together for centuries. In every life they were drawn to one another and never had it ended well. A love that was cursed long ago insuring that they could never be happy. Will this life be the one where they finally break their curse and for once be happy together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I've had running in my head awhile now so I just had to get it out. 
> 
> It's inspired by one of my favorite books with some added elements of my own.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Felicity Smoak was not a believer in curses or fate. Your life was what you made of it not what something like destiny had planned out for you.

When she was 17 she met a gypsy who had started working on the Vegas strip on the same street as the casino her mother has worked at for the last 12 years. The woman had pulled her aside, claiming her aura was shrouded in darkness.

Felicity hadn't believe a word of what the woman told her, obviously she was looking to draw in more customers so Felicity went with it allowing the woman to do a reading. What the woman would go on to reveal stayed with her despite her misgivings.

The woman claimed that her aura was shrouded in darkness because her soul was cursed. And not just any curse that could be easily undone, if so it wouldn't have continued in everyone of her lives for the last couple hundred years. No it was more powerful, more potent, it was a curse born out of deep seated emotions such as love and hate. 

If Felicity hadn't already thought the woman to be full of crap, she definitely did when she started sprouting of about past lives and curses and that wasn't even the size of what the Gypsy claimed. 

No the worse was when the woman said her soul was not her own. Or at least it wasn't just hers. The woman claimed most people had soulmates, two souls that infinitely drawn to each other, Felicity however was not one of those people. 

Felicity assumed the witch was telling her that she did not have a soulmate but the woman was quick to correct, that what she had went deeper than a soulmate because the one who she was meant to be with was much like her a cursed soul but the real kicker was that the woman claimed that Felicity and this unnamed soulmate shared the same soul.

By then Felicity had heard enough. She didn't need this woman putting a bunch of bullshit about, curses, past lives, and sharing a soul with you're soulmate in her head.

The Gypsy was undeterred and declared that when she finally met her soulmate, the scripted words of the curse will appear somewhere on her skin within the 24 hours after meeting him.

Naturally she thought the woman was cracking crazy and told her so before getting out of there before the crazie started to rub off on her.

But then she met Oliver Queen three years later, he was arrogant, smug, self-centered and thought he could have anything and anyone he wanted simply because he was the son of a billionaire and had more money then he knew what to do with and thought his billionaire playboy smile could get him into the pants off any woman he desired. Felicity could not stand Oliver Queen.

Though she hadn't believe anything the Gypsy had said, her words had always stayed with her, and those same words came back to haunt her when 24 hours after meeting Oliver she felt a searing pain along her ribs, an intense burning unlike anything she ever felt before but that wasn't the worst part.

No. The worst part was checking her ribs and finding words branded in her skin like a burn, the raised flesh red and angry looking as if someone had carved the words into her skin.

'MAY YOU NEVER LOVE ANYONE BUT ME'

She didn't know if the Gypsy's were were finally starting to every her beliefs, messing with her but the words were ominous and foreboding in her mind. Especially with his they just appeared a brand on her flesh.

Maybe the Gypsy want as crazy as she believed.

This was not good. Not good at all.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Oliver Queen was used to getting anything and anyone wanted. That was until he met Felicity Smoak. She was different. Yeah, guys said that all the time to get in a girls pants but he meant it. With most girls all he had to was flash them but patented charming billionaire playboy smile and their panties would be hitting the floor.

But not Felicity. She couldn't stand him and had no problem telling him so which was as frustrating as it was attracting. And hell was he attracted to her, he wasn't his usual type but there was just something about her.

She was beautiful and smart, strong willed, witty and didn't take crap from anyone let alone him.

He wanted her. He wanted her more than he has ever wanted anything and anyone in his life.

When Oliver meet Felicity he felt his life was forever change which was only proven right when just 24 hours later, there was an intense burning in his skin along his ribs. The flesh now raised and words seared into his skin like a brand. The words seeming like a curse.

'MAY YOU ALWAYS WANT ME AND ALWAYS LOVE ME BUT NEVER HAVE ME'

Oliver was baffled, with only one thought coming to mind, having no clue to what hell was going on.

WTF?!!!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity meet and Felicity finds herself not the least bit impressed with the billlionaire playboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning Oliver comes off as an ass, it's party boy Ollie after all.

Felicity glanced around the crowded bar, it was like every other bar, there was a few tables, a couple pool tables a juke box. It wasn't anything special but it had a relax vibe to it, a good place to just kick back, have a few drinks and relax.

She easily maneuvered through the crowd, heading for the bar, spotting the familiar beautiful blonde manning the bar.

"Hey! " The blonde greeted, pausing to look her friend over. "Your looking good tonight! You meeting someone!"

Felicity glanced down at the dress she wore. It was a forest green off one shoulder dress, that cinch in at the waist the skirt flaring out to just above the knee, doing wonders for her curves. She looked back up at Sara and shook her head. "No, it's just been a stressful week and I wanted to cut loose a little, relax."

"And have some fun I bet because there's no way you're leaving without having a good time looking the way you do in that dress."

"Uh-huh." Felicity shook her head in amusement, taking a seat on the stool. "Whatever you say Sara."

"I would have to agree with my sister on this one." Said Laurel as she took the stool next to Felicity. "Looks like we had the same idea of winding down."

"Laurel, hey." Felicity smiled and looked her friend over, who was looking like she was ready to cut loose a bit herself in a deep maroon v-neck dress that clung to her curves, stopping a few inches at the knee, showing off her tanned legs. "You look great."

"Thank you." Laurel smiled. "You do too."

"You meeting Tommy here?" Sara asked, looking curiously at her sister, a little surprised to see her tonight. She knew Laurel had been studying for her law-school classes.

"Yeah, he's meeting me here in a little bit." Laurel nodded.

Felicity had yet to meet Tommy though he was in the papers a lot being one of the famous playboy princes of Starling city or former playboy in Tommy Merlyn's case. According to Sara and Laurel he's been less in the tabloids since he got his act together during his third year of college and was now going to med-school to become a doctor.

Felicity thought Laurel and Tommy seemed like a match made in heaven. The doctor and the lawyer.

"I'm surprised you manage to tear yourself from your books long enough to come out tonight." Sara teased.

"Tommy was very persistant, apparently med-school is kicking his ass and he needed a reprieve in the form of a night out with the two of us having a few drinks." Laurel shrugged. "You know, how persuasive Tommy can be."

"I don't think I do." Said Sara, suggestively waggling her eyebrows.

Laurel swiped a hand across the bar attempting to swat her sister but failing as Sara easily avoided it. Felicity laughed eyes lit with amusement at the sisters antics. She smiled fondly at the two as Sara continued to allude to sexual comments about Tommy and Laurel.

Felicity had met Sara and Laurel two months after she made the move to Starling City. She had moved there for a job opportunity at QC and had been working in the IT department. She loved working with computers but she hated having to answer to higher execs who constantly forgot their password to their emails. Don't get her wrong she loved working at QC but it got frustrating and stressful at times.

One week when it got so bad she was ready to pull her own hair out because of her incompetent boss of the IT department who was nearly as bad as the execs that forgot their password on a weekly basis, a co-worker had told her about a great place to just relax and have a few drinks after a stressful day. She ended up taking the suggestion, going to the bar for a few drinks which led to her meeting Laurel and Sara. She ended up having a few drinks and was starting let the stress of the week go when some asshole appeared and tried to accost to leave with him, and despite her turning him down he wasn't taking no for answer, grabbing her arm and pulling her forcibly against his body, groping at her, she struggled against him for just a moment before the blonde working the bar had noticed what was happening and immediately started yelling, moving to climb over the bar just as the man was ripped from her, and he was letting out a painful yelp as he was forced to his knees his arm force behind his back at a painful angle by a gorgeous brunette.

That was the night she met Sara and Laurel. The three quickly became friends. That was almost six months ago.

Since then the three got together regularly, lunch at least once a week, had a girls night at least once a month and went out for drinks every other weekend.

More often than not on the nights they went out for drinks, Laurel would end up being the first one to leave to go to Tommy's and Felicity and Sara would close out the night and at the end of the night, Sara either went home with a guy or girl for the night or she ended up crashing at Felicity's with a hangover from the night before.

"I can't believe you're finally going to meet Tommy." Laurel said to Felicity. "I've been wanting to introduce you for a while but everyone's always so busy." Said Laurel. "I think the two of you will get along well."

"I'm sure we will." Felicity said politely. She wasn't sure if that was true or not, mainly because of how the tabloids painted him in the past but she also knew you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. She would give him a benefit of the doubt though for the sake of her friendship with Laurel.

"Oh, here he is now." Laurel said as she saw him walk into the bar Oliver not far behind him a leggy brunette on his arm. Laurel smiled waving him over.

Felicity turned on her stool and saw a grin spread across the dark haired man's face at the sight of Laurel and quickened his steps, heading in their direction.

"Hey gorgeous." He grinned, pulling Laurel off her stool by her waist and into his arms and greeting her with a kiss.

Felicity averted her eyes from the affectionate display. Clearly Tommy had no problem with PDA.

Sara shook her head at the pair before clearing her throat deliberately and not at all too subtly. Causing the couple to break apart, Laurel blushing faintly and Tommy grinned unabashed. "Quite the greeting Merlyn, one would think you haven't seen my sister in a couple of weeks."

Tommy frowned. "Feels like it though, med school is kicking my ass, all I've done for the last week is study and it's slowly drive me insane."

"So I've heard." Sara didn't sound sympathetic in the least. "How about a Bourbon on the house?"

The grin returned to Tommy's face. "Now you're talking my language, little Lance."

"And if you call me little Lance one more time your going to get more than you bargained for." Threatened Sara, she hated when he called her that. And he knew it too. He loved messing with her.

Felicity watched them banter back and forth, the way siblings might.

Tommy put his arms up in surrender. "Alright, alright."

"I thought so." Smirked Sara.

Felicity laughed softly at their antics drawing Tommy's attention to her and reminding Laurel that she had yet to introduce her.

"Oh, right." Said Laurel. "Tommy, I would like for you to meet my friend, Felicity."

Tommy grinned. "Felicity Smoak? I've heard a lot about you. All good things of course." He held his hand out. "Tommy Merlyn."

"It's great to finally meet you." Felicity smiled and shook his hand briefly. "Laurel talks about you all the time."

"All good things I hope." Tommy flashed Laurel a smile.

"All good things." Felicity assured him. "I'm sure she's just being biased though."

Tommy saw the playful look in her eyes and took her teasing words for what they were. "Ouch!" He placed his hand to his chest dramatically. "You wound me."

"I'm sure your survive." Felicity laughed. "Men could do with their fragile egos being taken down a notch or two every now and then."

Tommy grinned and pointed at her. "I've decided I like you. You and me Smoak are going to get along great, I'm sure of it."

"What's a Smoak?" Another masculine voice floated over to them, joining the discussion. And Felicity turned to see Starling City's other favorite billionaire playboy with a model looking brunette tucked into his side, arm thrown around her carelessly.

Felicity reminded herself that she was going to give him a chance despite how the tabloids and papers painted him to be. After all they had painted Tommy the same way and so far from what she could see Tommy seem to not be so bad maybe Oliver wasn't either. So she offered a polite smile. "That would be me."

Oliver had walked over to joined his friend and his girlfriend and spotted Sara behind the bar, he paused seeing his friend talking to a blonde before deciding to make his presence known.

And he was caught off guard for a moment when she turned to him. She was beautiful with long blonde hair, soft features and vivid blue eyes, his eyes traveled over her slowly, moving from her eyes to her mouth, painted pink lips, down to her shoulders, to her chest, traveling down the length of her body to her beautiful toned legs that were on display and slowly back up, taking in every one of her curves, how fitting the dress she wore clung to everyone of her curves until finally he brought his eyes back to her vivid gaze when she had spoken.

"Felicity Smoak." She introduced, holding her hand out politely. "I'm a friend of Laurel and Sara's."

Oliver grinned putting on his most charming smile. "Oliver Queen but I'm sure I don't need to introduce myself, everyone knows who I am."

"Wow." Felicity shook her head in disbelief. "Even if that's true that is some ego you have there."

Oliver grinned. "I like to think so. So where have they been hiding you? I think I would remember seeing you with Laurel and Sara before." He paused, though there were nights when he would go out with his friends and not remember a thing the night before or who he met or been with for that matter. "At least I think I would have. We haven't met before have we? Or I didn't sleep with you and just forgot?"

"Oliver!" Laurel said in disbelief, Tommy rolling his eyes with a groan.

Sara just shook her head, if Oliver had been trying to pick Felicity up which it was pretty obvious that that was what he was trying to do but he just blew his chance of anything happening between Felicity and him.

Any politeness Felicity was still attempting fell away, she glared at him. "No. We've never slept together or met before."

"We should definitely rectify that." Smirked Oliver, liking the way the blue of her eyes darkened with fierceness as she glared at him.

"Did you just proposition me?" asked Felicity in disbelief, eyes widening. "You do realize you already have a girl on your arm." Felicity waved a hand in the girl's direction who was looking slightly uncomfortable with a force smile.

Oliver smirked. "There's plenty of me to go around between the two of you."

Felicity opened and closed her mouth in disbelief before letting out a loud scoff. "Oh my God, you're unbelievable."

Oliver watched as an angry flush appeared on her cheeks, he was used to women getting angry over his flirting, mostly they were flattered and most of the time he didn't even have to flirt, a well placed grin of one of his pantie dropping smiles and he had them in the palm of his hand. Literally. But not the tiny little blonde, flushing angrily. He knew he was irritating her more than he was charming her but he couldn't stop, finding himself wanting to know just how far down that angry flush went as it traveled from her cheeks to her neck, down to her collarbone. "Usually that's what the girl's say once their in my bed." he smirked. "Repeatedly."

"Ollie!" Luarel admonished, giving him a disapproving glare.

"No, it's okay." said Felicity, glaring scathingly at Oliver. "First off, I'm not interested in being just another notch on what's left of your bedpost, secondly, you should definitely ask the girl your with if she's comfortable with you inviting another person to your private party before doing so." she turned to the girl on his arm. "I don't know you but I'm pretty sure any girl deserves better than some ass trying to pick up another girl when standing next to him."

Felicity turned back to the bar and downed her drink, looking between Laurel and Sara. "Which one of you want to join me on the dance floor? I need to blow off some steam more than I did fifteen minutes ago."

"Why don't you and Laurel go ahead, my break's in about fifteen minutes, I'll meet you out there, then." suggested Sara.

Felicity looked over at Tommy. "You don't mind if I steal her for a bit, do you?"

Tommy smiled. "Just as long as you give her back."

"Of course." Felicity smiled and look to Laurel. "Join me on the dance floor?"

Laurel nodded, pausing by Tommy reaching up on her toes and placing a quick kiss to his lips. "Don't go anywhere."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Tommy said, making himself comfortable on the stool Felicity vacated, leaning his back against the bar as he watched Laurel and Felicity weaved their way through the dancing crowd to the middle and started dancing to the thumping beat being played by the DJ.

Oliver watched Felicity walked away with Laurel into the dancing crowd, stunned by what she had said to him, he barely registered his date excusing herself to the ladies room. He watched, his eyes on the blonde as her and Laurel began to dance when suddenly he felt a pain in the back of his head. "Ow!" he whirled around to glare accusingly at Sara for smacking him upside the back of the head. "What the hell, Sara!?"

"You know what that was for." She glared and moving down the bar to tend to other waiting customers.

Oliver glared after her before turning to Tommy. "Can you believe her?"

"Yes, I can." responded Tommy. "Felicity is a good friend of her and Laurel's and neither want you driving her away."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I wasn't trying to drive her away. I just want to sleep with her."

"Hate to break it to you, Ollie, but she doesn't seem the least bit interested." Tommy told him not bothering to hide his amusement as he reminded Oliver of Felicity's reaction toward him.

"She's just playing hard to get." Oliver dismissed, eyes traveling back to the dance floor, watching as Laurel and Felicity dance around one another, Oliver's eyes darkened with want as he watch Felicity swing her hips sensuously, her ass catching his eye. "Oh wow."

Tommy shook his head, slapping at Oliver's arm. "She's not just a piece of ass you know."

"Maybe not." agreed Oliver. "But man is her ass perfect."

Before Tommy could respond Oliver's date had returned. "So do you want to dance?"

"No." Oliver said not taking his eyes off of Felicity. "but you feel free to go ahead, Jessica."

The girl's smile faltered a frown taking place. "It's Jennifer."

Tommy snorted as Sara served him a drink.

"Really, Ollie, you can't even bother to get her name right." Sara shook her head, before vaulting over the bar as her co-worker showed up to feel in for her break. "So, Jenn, you're more than welcome to join me on the dance floor or you can stay here with a guy who can't even be bothered to remember your name?"

"Are you actually trying t o steal my date, Lance." Oliver asked in wry amusment.

"Thought I improve her night." smirked Sara. "So what's it gonna be Jenn?"

Jennifer glanced from Oliver to Sara to Felicity and Laurel already dancing on the dance floor then back to Oliver for a moment, honestly considering Sara's offer. When Oliver Queen, Billionaire playboy showed an interest in her, she had been thrilled but that was starting to wear off. Billionaire or not, she had more self respect than to sleep with someone who couldn't even get her name right. She turned to Sara with a friendly smile. "Lead the way."

Oliver watched in surprise as they joined Laurel and Felicity on the dance floor who both smiled in a welcome greeting. Oliver turned to Tommy. "Did that just happen?"

"Yeah, buddy it did." Tommy laughed in amusement. 

Oliver shook his head in disbelief and signaled to the other bartender for a shot, after the drink was placed in front of him he downed it before signaling for another and leaning back against the bar watching the girls dance, his eyes zeroed on Felicity, watching as she twirled and swung her hips in rythm with the beat of her music, her blonde hair bouncing around her a contagious smile on her face.

He smirked to himself, it was going to be fun when he eventually got her in his bed. 

"I know what you're thinking." said Tommy. "And I don't think it's going to happen."

"Oh, it'll happen." Oliver said confidently. "I give it a week tops before she finds herself in my bed."

Tommy shook his head. "If you screw her over Laurel and Sara are going to murder you."

"I can handle them." Oliver dismissed not overly concerned about the Lance sisters. 

"There's plenty of other women." Tommy advised, he really didn't want to hide the body of his best friend after his girlfriend killed him over her friend. 

"True." said Oliver. "But none of them pose the challenge that Felicity Smoak does." he lifted his shot glass, downing his drink, slamming it back down on the bar before pushing off it, walking onto the dance floor, toward the girls with every attention of accosting Felicity Smoak. 

Tommy turned away from the dance floor signaling the bartender for another shot and after quickly downing a shot of tequila, he followed his best friend out onto the dance floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are always welcomed!


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no Olicity in this chapter but I hope you like it anyway. Happy reading!

Felicity didn't know what happened one minute she was sleeping peacefully in her bed and the next she felt a hot searing heat flaring across her ribs, she cried out clutching at her side, the pain was so sharp and intense, she writhed in pain, her eyes filled with tears, clenching her jaw tightly to stop from crying out but was unable to as the pain worsen, the heat intensifying but as soon as it had flared up it was gone to a low simmer.

She breathed deeply, her breaths coming out quick, her hand hovering over the spot that still flared with heat but at a moderate simmer to what it had been.

"Felicity, are you okay?" a disgruntled voice called from the hallway right before her door was being thrown open by a hungover Sara, her hair disheveled, couch marks indented on the skin of her face. 

Felicity pushed her mess of blonde hair that was in tangles back from her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sara eyed her skeptically. "Are you sure? You were screaming."

"Bad dream." she lied, hoping she sounded convincing. "I'm fine." she glanced at her clock and saw it was almost 5 in the morning. "Go back to sleep."

"If you're sure, you're fine?" Sara said, watching her carefully if she hadn't been hungover Felicity was sure Sara would have known something was up but to Felicity's relief her friend let it go, and stumbled further into the room. "Scoot over. Bed's are more comfortable than couches."

Felicity forced a smile and scooted over, allowing Sara to climb into one side of the bed. It wasn't anything new for Felicity to have a hungover Sara crashing in her bed. Whenever they went out or had a girls night and Sara got too drunk to make it home on her own Felicity would take her friend home with her and either let her crash on the couch or in her bed whichever Sara ended up passed out on. 

Felicity waited until she knew Sara had passed out again before climbing out of the bed and headed into her bathroom, she turned on the light and stood in front of the mirror, lifting her shirt up only for her eyes to widen at what she saw. 

The words ' _MAY YOU NEVER LOVE ANYONE BUT ME_ 'etched into her skin like a severe burn, the flesh raised, looking like an angry red scar.

_What the frack?!_ She stared wide eyed at the words scarring over on her ribs, slowly, hesitantly, she reached up a hand to trail her fingers over the mark but jerked back hissing, just touching it caused a jolt of pain to hit her.

She stumbled back a couple steps her back hitting the wall and looked up at her reflection in the mirror, seeing her wide eyes and pale skin, the look of panic on her face. She was freaking out.

She didn't know how she got the mark or when. It hadn't been there when she was out with Laurel and Sara just last night. But she knew as crazy as it sounded that she got it while she slept, it was the only way to decribe the pain that had awoken her.

She knew it wasn't possible but the proof was on her skin, she felt her breathing escalate, her heart beating fast in her chest. She couldn't explain this, couldn't fanthom it. It was like she was branded. She didn't know what was happening or why and it scared her. She slid down on to her bathroom floor, she brought her legs to her chest and haunched forward leaning her forehead against her bent knees and tried to get her racing heart to slow down, even out her rapid breathing, taking deep calming breaths and counting backwards in her head.

She didn't know how long she sat there on her bathroom floor but by the time she got up her butt hurt from the hard floor, her legs had fallen asleep that when she finally stood, she had to brace her hands on the wall, to steady herself, she moved her legs back in forth to get feeling back in them and once that was done she walked to her shower, turning on the water to a luke warm before stripping out of her clothes and climbing into the shower. The warm water felt amazing on the mark and she stood under the water, allowing the water to soothe what seemed like a constant burning heat of the wound and didn't move from the water until it had started to go cold. She quickly washed up and washed her hair before stepping out the shower and wrapping a towel around her body, and flinching when it seemed the cloth of the towel brushing against the mark irritated it causing her to hiss out,  her face scruching up into a grimace as a brief jolt of pain hit her.

She walked out of the bathroom, walked to her dresser, pulling out a pair of pajamas and underwear, glancing briefly at the bed to see that Sara was fast asleep and that the clock read a little after seven in the morning. She returned to the bathroom, drying off, throwing on her underwear and then rummaging through her cabinet for a first aid kent and put a bandage over the mark, hoping covering it would stop the heat from flaring again or her clothes from brushing against it irritiably.  

And after she pulled on her pajama's she returned to her room, climbing back into her side of the bed, scooting Sara over more to the other side of the bed since she had rolled to the center it while she was in the bathroom, with a huff she laid back attepting to go back to sleep but despite her attempts sleep didn't come easy to her but eventually it did and when she woke again she would wish that she had never gone back to sleep to begin with. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Oliver snapped awake groaning, sitting up abruptly the sheet covering him sliding down to his naked waist, his hand clutching at his ribs as it felt like burning hot flames were burning at his skin, he clenched his jaw so tight to keep from screaming out from the pain that he was sure his teeth were going to crack. 

"Are you alright?" a feminine voice asked from nearby. 

He looked over to see a pretty raven hair girl, her hair disheveled around her shoulder in tangles, a sheet barely covering her obviously naked body. He stared back at her dumbly, he remembered dancing with her after Sara and Laurel;s blonde friend had shot him down again and his date had left with someone else. He groaned again as the pain continued and glanced around the room, nothing about the bedroom was familiar and it wasn't a hotel room and he didn't need to be genius to figure out that they were obviosly in the woman's bedroom. He racked his brain for her name but couldn't recall it.

Had he even ask for it before taking her back to her apartment and fucking her until they clearly passed out?

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked again, sitting up the sheet falling from her body as her hand landed on his back between his shoulder blades. He grunted loudly, a jolt of pain schorching him from where she touch him, he jerked away from her, and fell right out of the bed, smacking his head against the floor. 

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?" she jumped out of the bed and rushed to his side, her hands automatically reached for him but he scrambled back out of her reach afraid her touch might cause the same reaction. 

"I'm fine." he said quickly, pushing to his feet uncaring of the fact that he was stark naked. 

"Are you-" the woman broke off her eyes widened as she looked at his ribs. "That- that wasn't there before."

His brow furrowed in confusion despite the pain he felt schorching his ribs, he looked down and saw to his bafflement a scar like burn angry and red, still formly agnonizingly slowly. 

"How is this happening?" the woman asked eyes wide as she watched it expand across his ribs at a slow progression. 

Oliver turned away from her he couldn't be bother with her reaction only his own, clenching his jaw from the pain he quickly grabbed at his clothes strown across the floor and quickly got dressed and took off without sparing the girl another look not responding or stopping as she called after him. 

"Hey, where are you-" the door closed behind him, cutting her words off as he hurried out of her building.

Half an hour later relief washed through him as he arrived home, he quickly made his way toward his room, thankful that it was still too early for anyone to be up yet, the sun had yet to even rise, he glanced at the clock briefly when he entered his room seeing it was a little after five, he shook his head and quickly walked to his bathroom, stripping off his shirt and looked at the mark again that still burn like hot flames against his skin but the strange scar was no longer spreading across his ribs. 

He noticed the scar was red and angry looking, and formed words acros his ribs, he looked closely, his eyes furrowing in confusion at the words etched into his skin like a searing burn ' _MAY YOU ALWAYS WANT ME AND ALWAYS LOVE ME BUT NEVER HAVE ME'._

Oliver stared wide eyed at the words, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror and saw his freaked out expression staring back at him. 

_What the fuck?_ How the hell had it just showed up, he knew on some level it caused the pain he had felt but he didn't understand how it could just appear on his skin like a brand. What had happened? Why? The sight of it freak him out, he quickly turned away from the mirror, pulling his shirt back down, covering it back up, ignoring the small flare of pain that jolted through his ribs from the fabric of his shirt brushing up against the scar like mark. 

Everything about this was impossible and unexplainable and it was freaking him out more than he could ever remember being before. He half convinced himself if he didn't see it, kept it covered, then it wasn't there, wasn't real, just a fragment of his imagination, maybe an aftereffect from his hangover.

But he still felt the pain, and he knew deep down it wasn't an aftereffect from a hangover. It wasn't a fragment of his imagination, just because he kept it covered so he couldn't see it didn't make it not real. It was real. And no matter how hard he tried to convince himself it wasn't, it was there and it wasn't going away. It was impossible, unexplainable but it was real. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

_Felicity walked down the strip heading toward the casino her mother worked at, her mother wanted to get lunch claiming they didn't spend as much time as she would have like with one another._

_"Hey, you girl!" a voice called out but she kept on walking there were several people walking down the strip and she was sure whoever called out it wasn't to her._

_"Hey, girl!" the voice called again insistently and she felt a hand tug at her shirt._

_She stopped in surprise and turned around to come face to face with the gypsy woman she often saw sitting outside her little shop on the vegas Strip. "Can I help you?" her brow furrowed in confusion._

_"Come." the woman said. "You must come." she jerked her head in the direction of her shop._

_"I'm not one for fortune telling." Felicity denied. "So thanks but no thanks." Felicity turned back around and she barely even took two steps before the woman was tugging on her again. "Okay, seriously. This is not okay." Felicity whirled back around to glare at the woman but stopped short at the look in the older woman's eyes. Her eyes were narrow and dark, jaw set stubbornly as she stared her down, Felicity felt like the woman was peering inside her soul._

_"Come girl." the woman's tone brooke no room for argument. "What I have to tell you is of the utmost importance."_

_Felicity made a face. "Who even talks like that anymore." Felicity grumbled, reluctantly following the woman into her shop and over to a table near the back wall, with tarrot cards and a crystal ball on the table._

_"Sit, child." the woman directed, waving her hand at one of the chairs._

_Felicity hesitated, glancing around the shop, the lighting was dim, there were gypsy things lining the shelves, incense burning. The light and incense was probably meant to comfort customers but it just made her wary and cautious, she scanned the shop, looking for any and all exits in case the older woman turned out to be some kind of psychotic crazy lady._

_"Sit." the woman repeated, eyes leveling on her with intensity, her tone filled with steel._

_Felicity took a seat, grudgingly, hoping that this wasn't going to be something she regreted._

_"Wise choice." said the gypsy, taking the seat across from her, pushing the tarrot cards and crystal ball carelessly to the side, just inches from the edge of the table. "I need to get a better look at your aura."_

_"My aura?" Felicity repeated in confusion._

_"Yes. You're aura. It's shrouded in darkness, pain, longing, grief, regret." The woman continued. "Give me your hands."_

_Despite her reservations and earlier reluctance Felicity found herself curious and reach both arms across the table. The gypsy took her hands in her own, her grasp firm and closed her eyes._

_"I thought you wanted a closer look at my aura?" questioned Felicity in confusion. "How do you plan on doing that with your eyes closed?"_

_"Hush!" the woman's hands tightened on her own. "One does not always need eyes to see."_

_Felicity rolled her eyes. Well, excuse her for thinking other wise, it wasn't like she knew anything about this psychic mumbo jumbo._

_The longer the gypsy kept her eyes closed, the tighter her grip got and Felicity watched her face, seeing the muscles in her face tightened more and more, her expression intense with conflict, but growing stiller by the moment, Felicity felt the tension in the air as it washed over her making her anxious._

_She nearly jumped out of her skin when the gypsy's eyes snapped opened, dropping her hands like she was burned. "You are cursed!" she exclaimed._

_"What?!" Felicity's eyes widened. "Curses aren't real. Your just trying to play some kind of gimmick on me." Felicity pushed from the table with the intention of leaving but the woman, gripping her arm tightly, kept her seated._

_"Your soul is cursed." the woman said foreboding. "You and your soulmate are cursed."_

_Felicity stared at the woman in confusion. One minute she was talking about curses and cursed souls and the next she was talking about soulmates. Felicity wasn't even sure she believed in soulmates but she sure as hell didn't believe in something as ridiculous as curses. "Let's say that I believe you." she totally didn't but she was curious where the gypsy was going with this. "How am I cursed? How is my soulmate cursed?" she made quoatation air marks at the use of the word soulmate._

_"Long, long ago, in one of your past lives, you and your soulmate were placed under two seperate curses that are tied to your one soul." the gypsy said._

_Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry did you just say one soul?"_

_The gypsy nodded, her eyes dark and foreboding. "Most soulmates have two souls that are connected but not you. No you and your soulmate share the same soul. I have never seen anything like it before."_

_"How-how is that possible?" Felicity questioned confounded. "Two people can't share the same soul. It's impossible."_

_"Not for you it is not." she insisted vehemently. "The connection that you have with your soulmate should you cross paths will be borderline unnatural even for soulmates. Your emotions will be twice as much. You will feel what he feels and vice versa."_

_"And the curse?" asked Felicity, not sure she liked any of what the gypsy was telling her._

_"It will be etched into your skin like a brand." the gypsy said. "Do you have it?"_

_"No. That must mean your wrong." said Felicity feeling relief fill her, because she had no such brand which could only mean that what this woman was saying had to be a buch of BS crap to lure naive customers in. But she wasn't one of them._

_"I am never wrong." the gypsy snapped shortly. "If you do not have the mark then you have yet to meet your soulmate."_

_"So you're saying this mark, this curse, brand or whatever will be etched into my skin when I meet him?" asked Felicity, this was sounding crazier by the minute._

_"Yes within the time zone of 24 hours of meeting your soulmate, it will apear. And it will be painful and it will be just the beginning." said the gypsy, her hand latched onto Felicity's arm. "For your sake I hope you never cross paths. All you will bring each other is resentment, hate, bitterness but most of all misery. As long as you're cursed you're not good for each other. You're better off alone than together."_

_The gypsy words had her heart beating fast, pounding against her ribs, she jumped up from her seat, knocking the tarrot cards and crystal ball off the table in her haste, the crystal ball shatttered and the cards scattered on the floor but she barely noticed, running for the exit needing to get away from the woman and her dark warnings._

_"Wait, child!" the gypsy called out to her._

_Felcity stopped her hand on the door glancing back at the gypsy who had stood up and walked around her table but made no further movements to stop her from leaving. "If you ever do cross paths with your soulmate, return here and I shall do everything I can to help you lift the curse." she paused and what she said next had Felicity freaked out more than she already was. "Felicity Smoak."_

_"I never told you my name." Felicity eyes were wide, she felt the color drain from her face._

_"You didn't need to." said the gypsy knowingly. "If the time ever comes when you need my help, look for Talina Gray."_

_"Talina Gray." Felicity repeated so quietly before wrenching the door open and quickly leaving the shop, telling herself again and again, none of what Talina predicted would come to pass. She was just crazy and delusional and was trying to rub her crazy off on her._

_For weeks to come Felicity would tell herself that exact thing, that Talina was crazy and none of what she said had any relevance until Talina and her tales of curses and soulmates became nothing but a strange encounter._

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Until now.

Felicity woke up with a start, jolting up straight in bed, heart pounding, breath coming out in fast pants as her chest heaved, the memory so vivid that she had been able to remember every detail of the strange encounter with Talina Grey several years back in Vegas.

She had actually manage to forget all about it until her subconscious decided to remind her in the form of a dream slash memory. 

And much to her horror what Talina had said was coming true. A mark had appeared on her skin out of the blue and it had been painful. 

And if she was right about the mark did that mean she was right about everything? The soulmate thing? The sharing one's soul with said soulmate? The curse?

If she went by the words now etched into her ribs then yes Talina had been right. And it didn't just freak her out, it scared the fucking crap out of her.

Frack. 

_Fracking frack, frack, frack._

And it was the only thing her overwhelmed mind was able to process.

Fracking Frack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Did you like it, dislike it? I'd be happy to know your thoughts on it!
> 
> Comments are always welcomed.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Arrow day. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Felicity grunted in annoyance at the coffeemaker. Whenever she came to the breakroom, it was never working properly. It seemed to be complaint with everyone else but her. If inanimate objects could have feelings she would be pretty sure that the coffeemaker hated her. She resisted the urge to smack it because that was no way to treat coffeemakers even if it was annoying her. She had half the mind to take it apart to see what the problem was but she was sure that would be frowned upon by the other employees. 

So instead she muttered angrily at it. "You should be nicer to me or else I might just take you apart and then where would you be, hm?" 

"I'm sorry but-" Cue chuckle of amusement. "But are you actually threatening a kitchen appliance?"

Felicity whirled around eyes going wide. "Queen! What are you doing here?" 

The sight of Oliver was more of a shock to her than it should have been, his presence putting her on edge for reasons she rather not think about.

"Well I was looking for my dad, heard he was down on this floor, imagine my surprise to find you instead." He smirked at her unable to help the way his eyes traveled over her bright pink blouse and black pencil skirt with a slit, her blonde waves pulled back into a high ponytail and glasses perched on her nose. She looked just as good as she did at the club a couple nights ago.

Felicity felt a shiver course through her as he looked at her, his eyes dark with want and she could feel his lust as if it were her own. She swallowed thickly, as she found herself involuntarily taking him in, the way his jeans fit to his muscular legs how his dark gray t-shirt clung to his muscular chest and biceps, the t-shirt leaving his forearms bare. She had noticed he was hot the night she met him but she had the good sense not to get caught up in his charm and womanizing ways. But right now she didn't know where the hell that good sense went cause all she could think about was how good he looked right now.

She could have sworn a few nights ago she was disgusted by him and now, now..she kinda.. Oh God, she couldn't even think it. What the hell happened to her immunty to his stupid charm or the afffect he had on women? Where the hell was her disgust that she had practically felt toward him from the moment he had spoken to her at the club? It couldn't just be gone? A few days couldn't have change that could it. She remember that night clearly and exactly how she felt about Oliver fracking Queen and it wasn't what she was currently feeling.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

_The music bassed loudly and Felicity danced to the music, feeling like she could feel every beat of the song as she moved. Felicity loved to dance, it made her feel free and uninhibiited, perhaps it was the vegas girl in her but it didn't matter what she dance to as long as she got to dance. And it helped to unwind her after a long stressful day of dealing with people who were just as inept with technology as her own mother was._

_And she loved to just dance with her friends, having a little bit of carefree fun. It was no surprise she loathe to have it interrupted let alone by Oliver Queen._

_"MInd if I join you?"_

_"Actually, I do what part of anything I said or me walking away from you gave you the impression that I woud want you anywhere near me on the dance floor." She retorted._

_Oliver opened his mouth to reply but she quickly cut him off sure it would be somehing cocky and overly arrogant. "You know what don't answer that just find someone else to dance with."_

_Oliver stood there a moment a little thrown by such a blunt brushoff, he watched as Felicity continued to dance as if he wasn't even there, her hips swinging sinously to the music, his eyes darkening as he followed the movement, the way her dress clung to her curves, tighter with every movement, the curve of her hips that led to her ass that was just unbelievable._

_He watched her move and knew he wasn't going to give up so easily. Any girl with an ass like that was worth the effort. And he enjoyed a good chase every now and then. He turned to Laurel. "Laurel dance with me."_

_Laurel rolled her eyes at him as he moved toward her but complied. "You know if you stopped being a playboy jerk for longer than 15 minutes she might have actually givin you the time of day."_

_Oliver placed his hands high on her waist, keeping his touch completely appropriate as he danced with her. "Then help a guy out here."_

_"So you can screw over my friend? Yeah, I don't think so." Said Laurel with a shake of her head._

_"C'mon Laurel, how long have we've been friends." Said Oliver with a grin. "You can do this for me."_

_"Not happening." Laurel remained firm in her refusal. "And I don't care how much you pout of bat those blue eyes of yours at me." She said when he tried to give her his best kicked puppy look._

_"You're no fun." Oliver pouted. "Tommy needs him a new girlfriend."_

_"And you need a new personality." Laurel retorted though neither words were said with spite or any real feeling behind it._

_Laurel felt hands low on her waist tugging her backwards into a hard chest and Tommy's voice ghosting over her ear. "Get your own girl, Ollie."_

_"That's what I was trying to do but she's playing hard to get." He said loudly making sure Felicity heard him over the music._

_Felicity scoffed. "It's not playing hard to get if she's genuinely not interested."_

_Oliver lips ticked up in amusement. Was it wrong that her sharp tongue was turning him on just as much as watching her ass sway tantalizignly to the music did?_

_He moved toward Sara and the girl who he had brought with him, whatever her name was - since Tommy had stolen his girlfriend back - who was dancing closely with her.  "Sara dance with me."_

_"Yeah, nope, you suck tonight." She dismissed, taking his date by the hips and bringing her in close, swiveling her hips._

_And the girl grinned in response, Oliver tilted his head just watching them. It was becoming increasing clear to him that his date was into both men and women. "If you're into girls too why were you so opposed to my threesome suggestion?"_

_Jenn turned her head toward him. "You didn't ask me first if I was comfortable with it."_

_"But clearly you are so what's the problem?" Asked Oliver._

_"It's my decision whether I want to participate in a threesome not yours." She said. "Besides I do in fact have more self respect than to sleep with someone who outwardly flirts with other women when I'm standing right there."_

_Felicity laughed and to Oliver ears it sounded like music. He moved back toward her, this time sliding right up to her, placing his hands on her waist. "So you can laugh at my expense but you won't dance with me?" Asked Oliver with an amused smirk._

_Felicity glared removing his hands from her waist. "What would be the point in dancing with someone I have zero interest in?"_

_Oliver flashed her a smirk, his hand reaching out brushing her hair back from her shoulder. "I think if you give me just five minutes you'll see I have plenty to offer you."_

_Felicity scoffed. "Do you actually think anything you say will get me into your bed?"_

_Oliver flahsed her a smirk. "I think that you're going to get tired of playing hard to get. I think that you want me but you just don't want to be like the orther women who found their ways into my bed."_

_Felicity stared at him unable to comprehend how much of an arrogant ass Oliver Queen actually was and she thought it was time that someone finally showed him that he couldn't get anyone he wanted when he was being exactly how the tabloids painted him out to be.  "You know something Oliver you are right about one thing." She said lowly, pressing her hands to his hard chest and sliding them up to his shoulder, lowering her lashes and biting her lip for extra effect and she watched in satisfaction as his arrogant expression transformed into a surprised one, his lips parted and his eyes grew darker. Seeing she had him where she wanted him, she leaned up presssing her body against his, allowing him to feel her curves for jsut a moment and the second his hands grasp at her waist, his fingers flexing on the curves of her hips she arched her neck leaning up to whisper in his ear, allowing her breath to ghost over his skin like a lover's caress. "I don't want to be like the other women who found their ways into your bed." She pulled back, staring him down with a sweet smile. "I never want to be one of those women so why don't you do us both a favor and go find one of those women to end up in your bed tonight instead because it's not going to be me."_

_She stepped back from him, making his hand drop from her and turned moving further into the dancing crowd intentionally finding herself a dance partner, hoping he take the hint and leave her alone._

_Ten minutes later it seemed like he had as she saw him whispering in another girl's ear shortly before disappearing off the dance floor with her, soon as he was gone, she politely excused herself from her dance partner and made her way back toward the Lance girls, hoping that would be the last time she would have to deal with Oliver Queen._

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

She was brought back to the moment by the sound of his voice, shaking her head clear of the momories of that night, her focus returning to him, probelm was it was more on his body than anything else.

_Oh God, what was wrong with her._  

"You failed to mention at the club that you worked for my families company." Oliver stepped further into the room, stopping just in front of her. It was then he noticed her focus was completely on him or should he say more on his body and he smirk feeling a male pride that he hadn't felt when he first met her because she had made it pretty clear she wasn't interested in anything he had to offer her. But from the way she couldn't tear her eyes from his body it seemed that wasn't the case. And that he could work with. "You know if you want a better look at my body you should've took me up on my offer the other night."

Felicity eyes shot to him as she felt a fresh wave of disgust at the suggestion, washing over the lust she had been feeling. "No, I'm rather glad I passed on the offer."

"Really I find that hard to believe what with you eyeing me like a snow cone?" He smirked,  leaning down ,his lips brushing her ear. "The offers still there if you change your mind." 

Felicity took a step back, glaring at him. "I was not eyeing you." She didn't care if the words were a lie because it was a momentary lack of judgment and wouldn't be happening again.  "I won't be changing my mind." She shoved past him intending to get far away from him. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Oliver called after her in surprise, his eyes drifitng down to her ass as she stormed away. 

"Away from you." She didn't bother turning back around to look at him, she could practically feel his eyes on her as another wave of lust hit her and she wasn't even looking at him. The new emotion sent warning bells off in Felicity's head as she quickly made her way down the hall, making her way back to her cubicle. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Oliver had watched her leave, his eyes glued to her until she disappeared out into the hall. Everytime he saw her he felt a wave of lust wash over him and if she would have allowed it he wouldn't have hesitated in taking her in the break room, he wouldn't have care less if someone would have walked in on them.

He had felt his heart beat faster in his chest when she was staring at him with a look of want much to his surprise and he was rather enjoying it. Well at least until she semed to recover herself and it was like he coul feel her disgust. LIterally. She really didn't like him. Not really. 

He wanted to change that,  _God, did he want to change that._ He wanted her to willingly give him the time of day, spend even five minutes in a room with him without immediately being guarded and defensive around him. 

When he first spotted her he had been surprised to see her, he hadn't seen her since the night of the club unless you count his dreams, because if you counted that than he been seeing her every night. Every time he closed his eyes he dreamed of her and he couldn't stop thinking about her, it got to the point that he started to look for her in every blonde he saw. 

Just yesterday he tried to get Sara to tell him more about Felicity but much to his annoyance she had refused and claimed that if he was truly interested he find out for himself.  He tried Laurel but she was even worser help than Sara warning him to steer clear of Felicity. 

But it looked like he didn't need to bother to ask now that he knew where she worked. He could find out about her on his own. He moved with the intention to following after her when the door was suddenly blocked and he saw dark red hair. 

"Oliver, I heard you were seen coming down here." Greeted Amy Collins with a large smile. "It's been a while. I was thinking we could get together, catch up!" 

Oliver shifted on his feet, rubbing his hand subconsciously over his ribs where the strange mark had appeared a few days ago, thanfully, it no longer hurt but the sight of it still bothered him just as much as knowing it was there. It was a mystery. One he knew absolutely nothing about and it wasn't like he could go around asking people about it they would think he was crazy if he said it just appeared out of no where with no explanation for how or why. 

"Actually. I can't." He lied. He had no intention of spendng any amaount of time with her. Amy Collins was a mistake he had no intention of repeating. "I have plans that can't be changed but tell you what? I'll call you soon." He didn't give her a chance to protest as he quickly brushed past her and walked quickly down the hall, putting distance between them as fast as possible. 

He glanced around for Felicity and sighed when he didn't catch sight of her or her blonde ponytail. He would just have to search the entire floor for her after he saw his dad his reason for even being on the IT floor. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

It was only once at her cubicle that Felicity was able to fully process her encounter with Oliver and the rush of lust that had come out of nowhere. It was strange. It wasn't like it was even her lust she had felt but more like it had been projected to her. She felt like she had been manipulated to feel someone else's lust.. No, not someone else's lust but Oliver's.

But that wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible to feel lust for someone simply because they felt lust for you. It wasn't possible. People didn't feel other people's emotions like this. 

She chewed on the end of one of her red pens as she unconsciously ran her hand along her rib where the mark was branded on her skin, no longer feeling irritation of it against the mark from her clothes brushing it.

Brushing her hand along the mark caused her mind to drift to that instead. She had no explanation for the mark except for the fact that everything Talina had said about it's sudden appearnace had came to pass. It appeared out of nowhere and it was in fact in the form of a curse, at least they read like a curse to her. 

Felicity knew it was supposed to appear after she met her soulmate but for the life of her she didn't know who that could be. She worked in IT and met new people often and the night it appeared she had went out to her favorite bar, okay it was only her favorite because Sara worked there and she usually relaxed after a stessful day at work by dancing with her and Laurel, kinda like a impromtu girls night except she sometimes found other dance partners. 

She had met a lot of people that night, uncluding Tommy Merlynn and Oliver Qu -

Felicity stopped that thought abruptly before she could finish it, tearing the pen from her mouth. "  _Frack!_ " Dread filled her as she considered the possibility that Oliver 'Ollie' Queen might be her soulmate. "Shit." she cursed, hoping she was wrong she wracked her brain for any other indicator Talina might have mentioned about her soulmate besides the fact that he would have a mark of his own curse. 

She tapped her pin against her desk in an almost frantic rythmn as she tried to remember everything Talina had said and her eyes widened as she recalled the part about feeling your soulmates emotions but not only that but you would feel them to a stronger degree like the emotions themselves was magnified more than your own. 

A sinking feeling settled in her stomach as the reason for her sudden lust for Oliver had come over her and had practically disappeared once she was no longer around him.

"Sonofa-" God, she hoped she was wrong. But if she wasn't than that meant the billionaire playboy of Starling, manwhore extordiare, Oliver Queen was her soulmate.  

She had to get in touch with Talina, ask her if there were other ways to know who her soulmate was. And hope to God it wasn't Oliver. Life wasn't that cruel, was it? She really hoped it wasn't. 

As soon as she got home she told herself she was going to call home, ask her mom if Talina still owned the little fortune teller shop on the strip and with any luck and she still did, she'd get the number from her and get in contact with Talina. She needed answers of what was happening, what to expect and hopefully since this damn cursed soulmate crap was real Talina mightt be able to help her fix it. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"Hey, are we still getting lunch?" Oliver asked when he finally found his father speaking with an older man with a rapid balding head, large glasses perched on his nose, wearing a tweed jacket, looking the picture of a nerd. 

"Yes, I was just meeting with Mr. Dalhmer." Replied Robert, smiling at his son. "He's the head of IT, I like to come down here every once in a while and introduce myself properly to some of the most brillaint minds in our company today."

Oliver didn't need the explanation for his father's reasoning of being down on this floor but something he said caught his attention. "You run this floor, Mr. Daymer?"

"Dalhmer." The man corrected with a smile. "It's great to see you again, Oliver and yes I run this floor." 

"Than you know all the employees on this floor?" Asked Oliver leadingly. 

"I do." Confirmed Mr. Dalhmer, holding his head higher with a sense of importance. 

"What can you tell me about Felicity Smoak?" Asked Oliver with interest. 

"Felicity Smoak?" Mr. Dalmher repeated, a grimace taking place on his face. "Do you have a complaint about her? Cause I will deal with it immediately." And Oliver could swear he heard a inate bitterness from Dalmher toward Felicity. "If she has been bothering you in anyway I'll have her employment here terminated."

Oliver's eyes widened but before he could speak up in protest, not wanting to be the reason Felicity was fired, his father spoke up. "No, you will not." He said, his voice no longer his respectful businessman tone but his full on relentless CEO voice. "Felicity is by far one of our irreplacible employees in our company today. You don't have the authority to fire her especially since I hired her myself. I expect great things from her."

Dalmher's face scrunched up further, looking like he sucked on a sour lemon. "If she is causing a problem I think it should be properly handled." 

Robert leveled the man with a disapproving glare. "If at any point Miss Smoak is causing legitimate problems for QC I will be the one to deal with it. I want you to forget that my son asked about her and allow her to do her job without any of your condescension."

Dalhmer forced a smiled. "Of course, Mr. Queen."

"Good." He said. "Now if you'll excuse us." He all but dismissed Mr. Dalhmer walking down the hall toward the elevator. 

"What was that about?" Oliver asked as the Elevator doors shut. 

Robert just shook his head. "Is there a reason why you're asking around about employees?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're avoiding the question."

"And so are you." Robert replied as they stepped out of the elevator onto the lobby floor. 

Oliver huffed, knowing his father was right and deciding to hold off his questions until they were at their lunch. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

It wasn't even five minutes into their lunch before Oliver was unable to hold his questions back. "So Felicity Smoak?" 

"What abot her?" Asked Robert. 

Oliver barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "What can you tell me about her?" 

"Why do you want to know about her? How do you know her?" Questioned Robert. 

"I met her a couple nights ago." Oliver admitted. "At Envy."

"That bar Sara works at?" Robert's brow furrowed and Oliver nodded. "If you're already sleeping with her why not ask her yourself for her to tell you more about herself." He shot Oliver a look. "And if you're going to be sleeping with someone who works at QC I don't want you screwing around during company hours on QC property." 

"Really? You're telling me not to screw around on office hours." Oliver sent hsi father a look of sarcasm, seeing as he knew for fact that his father had had affriars with at leat two of his secertaries and who knew how many of the interns.

Robert shook his head, glancing around making sure no one was listening before focusing on on his son. "We're not talking about me, we're talking about you." Robert knew he wasn't perfect. He knew that but he didn't want his son making the same mistakes he had. "Don't be me, son. Be better. Don't make the mistakes that I've made." 

Oliver fell quiet for a moment hearing something in his father's voice that sounded and awful like regret. "Look this is a moot point since I'm not sleeping with her."

"Then why the interest?" Asked Robert curiously. 

"She friends wth Sara and Laurel." Oliver gave a careless shrug. "Figured since we might see each other often it might be good to know a bit more about her."

"How stupid do you take me for, son?" Asked Robert bemused. "You may not be sleeping with her but your interested in her and I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that she happens to be friends with the Lance girls."

Oliver frowned. "Are you going to tell me anything about her or what?"

"i can't give you an employee's information." Robert shook his head. "It's an invasion of company policy and Miss Smoak's privacy."

"Then tell me facts about her." Insisted Oliver. "Something tha'st not considering invading any policy or privacy or whatever."

"Hmm." Robert sipped at his coffee that he had ordered. "She graduated from highschool at 16 with a full ride to any school of her choosing. Graduated from MIT at the top of her class with a masters in computer science at just 19 years old. She took a few years off afterwards before taking a job at QC a couple months or so back."

Oliver eyes widened. "She finsihed MIT at 19? So she's like a genius or something?"   

"She's got over a 4.0 GPA, so yes, she's quite brilliant." said Robert.

"You said you hired her yourself?" Asked Oliver.

"I did. Had to fight to and nail with Kord INdustirs, Stellmore and Wayne interprises who were also trying to get her to come work for them, fortunately for me she chose QC." Said Robert. "She's only been here a short amount of time but since I hired her we've dealt with less technical problems and there have been a great deal of improvment in the IT department."

Oliver nodded. "What's Daymer's problem with her then?"

"Dahlmer." Robert corrected but Oliver just waved his hand dismissively not caring if he got the man's name right. "Mr. Dalhmer is very set in the old ways. He doesn't like women working in what he deems a man's field. He tends to let his judgment gets the better of him."

Oliver made a face. "Basically he doesn't like women that can do his job better than he does. You should fire him." 

"I admit Mr. Dahmer has his faults but he's been with the company for a long time and therefore out of respect for his time with the company I refuse to fire him without justification."

Oliver didn't really understand the business side of things he never realy bothered paying attenion at his business classes at any of the many colleges he'd been too so far and didn't see why he didn't just fire or demote Mr. Dahmer. The man clearly needed to learn that any womean could be a man's equal if she set her mind to it.

"Is that all you can tell me about Felicity?" Oliver asked with disappointment. All his father told him was how smart she was.

"No, that's not all I can tell you." Said Robert and a smile of interest started to take place as Oliver's lips quirked up but that was quickly dashed when his father added. "But that's all I will tell you."

"But you basically told me nothing." Oliver complained.

"If you want to know about her I suggest you actually try to get to know her beyond the physical sence." His father told him. "Now onto one of the reasons why I wanted to have lunch with you. Your mother wanted me to talk about you about colleges."

Oliver groaned loudly leaning forward and allowing his forhead to smack into the table with a light thud. "Not this again." 

"Don't be so dramatic, son." Laughed Robert. "College isn't the end of the world."

"I've dropped out of several colleges already. I thought that would make it pretty clear I don't want to go to any college." Oliver lifted his head from the table. 

"Unfortunately for you that isn't acceptable to your mother and in this case she has a point." Said Robert. "One day you're going to take over the company and to do so you're going to need a college degree, perferably in business."

Oliver slumped in his seat, barely attempting to look like he was paying attention to his father when really he was letting it go in one ear and out the other.

Oliver just wanted to have fun, live his life without responsibilty. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, yes, it was. But Oliver didn't care he was going to live his life the way he wanted and his parents would just have to come to terms with that.

He wasn't the company's golden boy. He wanted nothing to do with the company. It had nothing to offer him.

A beautiful image flashed briefly in his mind. Okay, it might have something to offer him. And that something was Felicity Smoak however the real question was how did he go about getting her? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts! I always reply back. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to update before today mainly because I didn't think I'd be posting on my birthday but turns out that's exactly what I'm doing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Felicity pressed the button for the elevator several times willing it to hurry up as if her pressing the button more than once would make it arrive to her floor quicker. She waited tapping her foot irritably but when the doors slid open she barely refrained from muttering 'finally' as the doors slid open with several people on the elevator exiting out on to the floor. Once it was empty she quickly slipped through the doors before they could close. She reached out as the doors slid closed pressing the button for the IT floor. 

She hated being called up to the upper floors just so she could fix damn email glitches or recover an important email that they had carelessly deleted. It just grated on her nerves that she had to to do these little tasks. It was annoying to say the least and normally she could tolerate it but with the day she was having and the possibility that Oliver Queen was her soul mate had her on edge, small things getting on her nerves more than they usually did. 

The elevator stop on several floors and she waited as people got on and off the elevator until it finally reached her floor, she quickly exit the elevator and turned right walking down the hall. 

She was just turning down the hall when she heard it. And she couldn't help but throw her head back with a groan of dread. 

"Hi, I'm looking for Felicity Smoak. I know she works on this floor but I'm having a little trouble finding her." Felicity could already see him flashing a grin at one of her few female co-workers. 

"Oh, um, she was called up to the upper flo-" Sandy one of her co-workers began, looking smitten with Oliver but she trailed off when she spotted Felicity walking down the hall. Felicity shook her head at her, hoping to slip by unoticed while Oliver's back was to her, hoping he would give up on finding her and leave. She didn't know what he wanted but she didn't care. She preferred to steer clear of him.

Either Sandy didn't realize she did not want her to say anything or she didn't care when faced with Oliver Queen's charming grin because the next moment she was pointing her out. "There she is."

Oliver turned swiftly, his charming grin in place. He didn't even bother saying goodbye to Sandy before heading straight for her. "I was just looking for you."

"Clearly." Felicity said not bothering to hide her annoyance. "Though I have no idea why. I believe we said everything we need to say to one another." She turned down the hall with every intention of returning to her cubicle and getting back to work.  

"C'mon, Felicity, I'm sure if we get to know one another we'll have plenty more to say to one another." Oliver grinned, following behind her.

"Except I don't want to get to know you. So there is that to consider." She muttered, ignoring the surprise stares she was getting from coworkers as she walked by with Oliver Queen, the heir to the company, the CEO's son following closely behind her.

She turned walking into her office where her small cubicle was, rounding to her chair and taking a seat. 

"I don't believe that. Especially not with how you were clearly attracted to me earlier." Oliver flashed her a smug grin. "That doesn't just go away in a space of just a little over two hours."

Felicity eyes flashed up to him with a glare, she had avoided looking at him closely afraid that the lust she had felt earlier would return and she was right even as she glared at him, she could felt hot and like all she wanted to do was stare at him. And again what she was feeling didn't feel like it was what she herself was feeling, it was like she was feeling what he was. "Don't delude yourself."

Oliver could practically feel her annoyance and anger. He didn't know how since he didn't really know her, having just met her a few nights ago but it was clear to him that she was having a bad day and was clearly on edge because of it, her nerves frayed and he suddenly felt bad for pestering her. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. I have work to do and I don't need any distractions." Felicity responded, she was little surprised by the genuine concern in his voice but chose to ignore it. 

"So I'm distracting am I." Oliver's concerned look quickly morphed into a smug one. "Just how distracting am I and what about me is so distracting?"

"You're like a fly." Felicity dead-panned in annoyance as his smugness had clearly returned. "You buzz around me, drivig me to pure annoyance and no matter how many times I swat at you, you just won't go away. Maybe I should try some bug repellent, perhaps than you might stay away." 

"Ouch." Oliver said. "Got your claws out do you?" He paused, watching as her mouth was pursed into a tight frown. "What's bothering you?"

"Currently? You." Felicity knew she was being harsh but she just needed him to leave and maybe if she was extra mean, he would take a hint and go.

Oliver mouth despite her harsh words quirked in amusement. "You really want me to get out of your hair, don't you?" 

Felicity exhaled a long breath. "I thought that was pretty obvious." She was never so rude but Oliver seem to bring out her harsher side or maybe it was her stressing over the mark but either way Oiver was at the center of her less than pleasant behavior.

Oliver watched her carefully, she looked stressed and he suddenly felt bad for more than likely being the cause of it. "I'm sorry your having a crappy day. I wasn't trying to make it worse." That would definitely not do him any favors in getting her to like him just a tiny bit more enough not to spurn him at every given opportunity. "I hope your day gets better." He moved toward the door. 

"Your actually going to leave me alone." Felicity was rather surprised, she didn't think it would be that easy with how persistent he was being. 

Oliver flashed her a crooked grin. "For today, anyway. But I'll see you soon. I'm not throwing in the towel anytime soon."

Felciity's mouth pulled down into a frown. "But I'm never going to be interested."

"I think you're going to find how stubborn I can be when I truly want something." He sent her a smirk, his eyes doing a long persual of her before he disappeared out the door. 

Felicity frowned. Damn it. Just how long was she going to have to put up with his persual of her before he gave up? And was she going to feel his lust every damn time he was in a room with her? God, she hoped not. He was going to drive her crazy if that was the case. 

Felicity turned back to her computer just as the company phone ranged, she exhaled loudly, picking it up and hoping she wasn't being called up to fix another supposively glitching email and as it turned out it was worser than that, one of the companies older and more valued employee somehow managed to delete every program off his computer and needed everything re-installed and his documents and emails recovered. Felicity barely refrained from dropping her head to her desk in exasperation. It was going to be a longer day than she thought but thankfully it was half way over. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Felicity shut her door as she made it home, removing her jacket before it even finished closing behind her, she walked into the living room, pulling out her phone and dialing her mother's number, tucking her phone between her shoulder and ear as she slipped off her high heels. She had manage to get her heels off and plopped down on her couch before the phone was finally picked up on the seventh ring. 

" _Hello?_ " Her mother, Donna's Smoak's voice sounded over the line. 

"Hey, mom, it's Felicity." she rolled her eyes at herself not sure why she felt the need to clarify who she was. Her mother could recognize the sound of her own daughter's voice. 

" _Felicity, baby! How are you? It's been ages!"_ Donna's voice chirped.

"It hasn't been ages, mom. We talked last week." Felicity loved her mother, she did but she could be dramatic.

" _Like I said_  ages!" Donna insisted.

"A week is not ages and to answer your question, I'm fine." Said Felicity. "But enough about me."

" _But you barely said anything."_ Donna protested. 

"There's nothing to tell." Dismissed Felicity. "How are you? How are things at the Casino?" 

From there Donna began to regale her with the latest shenanigans that happened at the casino and apparently her mother had a new boyfriend, Phil, he was there for the time being on business. They weren't entirely sure where it was going. Felicity wasn't surprise, her mother dated around ever since her father left when she was little but none of the relationships seemed to last longer than a few months. 

Felicity listened but when there was a lull in the conversation she brought up her reason for calling today. "Hey, mom, I was wondering is that fortune stop still there on the strip. You know, the one one down the street from your job?"

" _You mean the Gypsy woman who always sets in front of her shop, talking abour auras and karma?"_ Donna asked, sounding confused. 

"Yes, that one!" said Felicity unable to suppress her hope.

" _Yeah, it's still open and the same woman still runs it, I think her name was Lina or Gina or Rina or something like that."_ Donna answered.

"Talina." Felicity corrected automatically.

" _Yes. That's it. Her name's Talina. I guess I forgot it for a moment but wait-"_ There was a brief pause. " _How do you know Talina_?"

Okay, so she could go with the truth. Her mother would either think Talina was scamming her or her mother would jump on this whole two people sharing one cursed soul train. Either was a possibility with her mother. Or she could not tell her mother the truth since she did not want anyone involved in this crazy mess more than necessary. 

Not telling her mother everything it is.

"Oh, um, she did my fortune once a few years back." She lied.

" _But you don't believe in all that fortune telling, honey."_ Donna stated. 

"Of course, I don't which is why I didn't put any stock into anything she said." At least she didn't until the scar like mark appaeared on her ribcage like a brand on her skin.

" _What did she say?"_ Without waiting for a response Donna continued ignoring her own question in favor of talking more. " _You know, I had her do my fortune once. She said I had a bright aura but a strong one. She also said, I'd have two husbands. It's probably a good thing you didn't believe anything she said cause I certainly don't have two husbands. I don't even have one."_

"I think she meant you would be married twice not have two husbands at the same time." Felicity grinned. "And who knows you live in Vegas, there could be a Vegas wedding in your future, mom." She said teasingly. 

" _Ha, ha, tease your mother all you want but if I have a sudden Vegas wedding I expect my baby to be there."_

Felicity pursed her lips. She doubted her mother would be getting married anytime soon, especially since she just started dating Phil and according to her mother it was anything but serious. "I wouldn't make any future wedding plans than with work I don't have time to make a sudden trip to Vegas."

" _I hate to cut this short, Felicity but I'm working the night shift this week, so I have to go get ready for_ work."

Felicity could hear the regret in her mother's voice. "No, it's fine." She assured her. "I understand. I'll talk to you soon." She ended the call after saying bye to her mother.

She stood from her couch to retrieve her tablet with the intent of doing a search for Talina's shop in the Vegas database. She didn't know why she didn't just do that before calling her mother but maybe a subconscious part of her just wanted to talk to her mother after having the day she had.

It didn't take her too long to find Talina's shop and she was sure she got the right one cause she looked up the camera imagery of the shop and it looked just as she remembered, plus, the shop was called Talina's Fortune and Aura readings. Felicity quickly put the number in her phone but hesitated making the call.

Did she really want to call her. Did she really believe that the reason she was feeling Oliver Queen's lust like it was her own was because he was her soulmate? Did she really believe that there was such a thing as cursed soulmates let alone ones who shared one soul. Could two people with the same exact soul really be considered soulmates? Maybe they were just unlucky. Really unlucky as it were. 

So deep her in thoughts, she didn't even register slipping her hand beneath her shirt and running it along her rib where the mark was like she was instinctively seeking out the the feel of the brand agaisnt her once unblemished smooth skin. She felt the raised mottled skin of the brand like that of a very bad scar and grimaced, ripping her hand from her shirt, quickly pressing the call button and placing her phone against her ear, holding her breath with anticipation.

It was only a few rings before she heard the voice of a woman, she didn't think it was Talina, the person who answered sounded around her age and Talina had been closer to her mother's age when they met. " _Talina's Fortune and Aura Readings. How may I help you?"_

Felicity's breath left her in a rush. "Yes, hi, I was hoping to speak with Talina?" Before the woman could respond she continued in a rush. "She did my reading a few years back and it's really important that I speak with her."

" _If this is about wanting a refund for doing a reading a few years back you're out of luck."_ Responded the woman on the other line. 

"What? No. I don't want a refund." Felicity couldn't even recall if she did pay Talina for her impromptu reading. "I just really need her help with this cursed soulmate business."

There was a brief paused on the other line. " _I think you have the wrong Fortune reading shop, we don't deal in curses or soulmates. We perfer to keep things positive in our read-"_

" _Give me that phone."_ Felicity could faintly hear an older voice command. 

" _It's a wrong number, Aunt Lina."_ The younger voice protested. " _I was just about to hang up."_

Felicity held her breath. She was sure this was the right number. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't get in contact with Talina. If any of this cursed soulmate stuff was true she would need the woman's help. She didn't know who else she could go to.

" _You will not."_ The older voice proclaimed vehemently. " _I have been waiting for this call for years now."_

Felicity waited with belated breath and then she heard the older woman's voice more clearly. " _Felicity Smoak."_

Felicity paused, her brow furrowing. "How did you know it was me, Talina? This is Talina, right?"

" _Yes, this is Talina. And I have been expecting your call." S_ he answered. 

"You've been expecting my call? For how long? How did you know?" Felicity questioned but then realized it didn't really matter cause as far as she was concerned Talina just knew things. "You know what? Never mind. You don't have to answer any of that. It's not important. Look, I need your help, Talina." She paused briefly running a hand over her ponytail. "Look, I know I didn't take you seriously before when you first told me about the whole cursed and sharing a soul with my soulmate thing but I'm starting to believe it and I could really use your help. I have no idea what is going on and I have no clue what to do."

There was  a brief pause. Felicity hoped Talina was able was able to understand despite how stressed she must have sounded to the other woman. " _Have you met him then? Your soulmate?"_

"I think I have. I met this dou- I mean, I met this guy." Felicity quickly caught herself barely refraining from referring to Oliver as a douchebag. "And not even 24 hours later this, this burn like brand appeared on the skin of my ribcage. It was painful an agonizing. I felt it as if it was seared into my skin like a schorching jagged burn."

_"What are the words of the curse branded into your skin?"_ Talina asked in a clipped voice. 

"May you never love anyone but me." Felicity told her without missing a beat the words branded in her mind just as much as they were on her flesh.

" _And your soulmate? What does his brand say?"_ Asked Talina. 

"I don't know." Felicity admitted. "I'm not sure if he even has one."

" _He does."_ Stated Talina with absolute certainty. " _If you have your brand than he has his. You must find out what his says. It could be instrumental to the cause for the curse placed on his and your soul."_

"Well, it's not like I can just asked him, now can I?" Felicity asked but it was more rhetorical than an actual question and she wasn't expecting an answer.

_"Yes. You can."_ Said Talina.

"Be reasonable, Talina." Felicity argued. "If I go around asking him if he had a brand that appeared out of nowhere. I will look crazy and then I'm going to have to tell him about this cursed soulmate business that share one soul and look like a complete nut case with the story ending with him having me comitted to the crazy house."

" _Do you want my help or not Felicity Smoak?"_ Asked Talina sharply. 

"Of course." said Felicity instantly. "I can't deal with this on my own."

" _Then find out what his mark says. I have an idea of where the curse regenorated from but I can't be for certain unless I know what his says."_

"If I find out what it says you'll be able to tell me what exactly the curse is?" Questioned Felicity, if she was going to make herself out to be a crazy person than she very well wanted it to be for a good reason.

" _I should be able to tell you what the curse is. Yes. And if we know why the curse occured there might be a chance to lift it."_ Talina said.

Having a curse removed from her soul sounded like all good reasons to make herself out to be a crazy person.

" _Have you been experiencing any of his emotions when in close proximity?" Q_ uestioned Talina. 

Felicity's eyes widened. "Yes. Is there any way I can stop that."

" _The closer you grow to him the stronger it will get."_

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Asked Felicity.

" _You mustn't grow closer to him, Felicity. You must spend as little time as possible with him."_ Talina cautioned. 

"Why?" Though Felicity didn't see that being a problem. She had no real intention of spending any amount of time in his presence.

" _The ties that bind you will grow stronger to the point you won't be able to function without the other. When your away from each other, you'll grow weaker. When you're together, you're stronger."_ Talina warned. " _It is in your best interest to not let the bond form properly or you will not survive without each other."_

"How is that a thing?" Felicity protested, her heart beating quickly in panic at the thought. "A person doesn't need another person to survive."

" _You do."_ Declared Talina. " _One half of a soul cannot survive on its own."_

And with those ominous words Felicity's panic kicked into overdrive, her vision went hazy and her breaths came in fast sharp exhales, her heart beating against her ribcage like she ran a mile. "Oh frack, I think I'm having a panic attack." She gasped in between rapid breaths. "I can't deal with this!"

She had called in hopes of getting Talina's help and hopefully finding away to prove that Oliver was in fact not her soulmate. But not only did she get the completely opposite but she got even more bad news. Hopeless romantics went on and on about soulmates and wishing to find thiers but Felicity with all that she was learning she wished she never met her soulmate. Hell, she wished she didn't have one to begin with.

_"Felicity Smoak!"_ She heard Talina snap as if it wasn't the first time she called her name to get her attention. " _Deep breaths!"_ She commanded. 

Felicity didn't know what it was about the sound of Talina's voice but she listened, taking deep calming breaths, counting to 10 each time, willing her her heart rate to slow down and return to normal. "Deep breaths." She repeated once she had her breathing more under control.

" _Good."_ Said Talina. " _Now listened to me closely, Felicity. I will help you in every way I can. You don't have to do this on your own. No one should have to deal with something like this on their own."_

There was something about the way her words sounded, the way her compassion leaked through every word that she had said that Felicity felt reassured for the first time since the brand appeared. And felt like with Talina's help everything would eventually be ok. Still there was something that plaqued her. Why did Talina care so much? "Why do you want to help me? Don't get me wrong I am unbelievabley grateful but you don't even know me. Why do you care?"

There was silence and it was long enough that Felicity was starting to think Talina wouldn't answer. " _Perhaps once this is all over I'll tell you._ " Said Talina. " _Just know that I am a friend and I'm trying to help you."_

"Okay." Said Felicity after a moment. "I'll call you as soon as I find out if he's got the brand."

" _Remember you mustn't let the bond between the two of you start to form."_ Talina cautioned.

"I won't forget." She rather not be so dependable on someone that she literally could not survive without them.

" _Good. Be sure that you don't."_ Said Talina. 

Felicity replied by saying her goodbye but paused just as she was about to end the call. "And Talina? Thank you for your help. It means a lot."

Felicity hung up a moment later, dropping the phone on her couch beside her, sinking further into the cushions. tipping her head back and staring up aimlessly at the ceiling. This cursed soulmate business just seemed to get worser with every new detail. It made her wary to find out more. She didn't think she could take it if it got even worser than it was shaping out to be already. She dreaded the next time she saw Oliver and she had no doubt she would see him again.

He seemed determined to persue her. In any case he was going to be sorely disappointed when his effforts were all for nothing. If she had been determined to not fall for his charm or crap or whatever you want to call it before she was even more determined now. Nothing could ever come of her and Oliver.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Once Felicity had time to think over all the new information she learned from Talina and had time to sleep on it and obsessed. She figure the best way to avoid the worst case scenario's of this soulmate business was to not have anything to do with Oliver whatsoever.

Okay, yes, she told Talina she would find out if he had the brand and what his brand said but if she wanted to stop the chance of any kind of bond between them from forming she thought best she just never had any contact with Oliver again. And then there was the fact she didn't know for a hundred percent that Oliver Queen was her soulmate but the facts pointed to it so she was pretty sure he was.  

So she spent the last two weeks doing her best to avoid him, she stopped meeting Sara and Laurel at the bar Sara worked at in case Oliver happened to be there. Instead she met the Lance sisters for lunch at least three times a week. She avoided all places Queen related all except for her job. Avoiding going to work just wasn't a possibility.

She was starting to think Oliver had forgotten about her and what a relief that would be. But it seemed she let her guard down too soon cause just when she no longer expected to see him. He showed up at her cubicle just an hour after she got to work, brandishing two starfoam cups of coffee and a charming grin.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity all but demanded, trying not to panic. And here she thought her avoidance was working so well.

"I've come baring gifts." He stepped forward and held one of the starfoam cups of coffee out to her.

Felicity stared at the cup then at him then back at the cup. She could smell the sweet addicting smell of coffee wafting up from the steaming cup and resisted a groan, she had been in a bit of a morning rush and had to skip her morning coffee. And now she was being tempted but she hesitated. Sure to most people it was just that a cup of coffee but Felicity wasn't most people or at least not now with all the new information she got from Talina shifting through her brain. Could accepting a cup of coffee from him cause a bond to start to form between them. It sounded rediculous even to her but she was obsessing and more than likely paranoid about this Soulmate bond business.

"I didn't poison it." Oliver eyes glinted with amusement, seeing the way Felicity was eyeing it like it was the root of all evil.

Felicity told herself she was being paranoid and reached out for the coffee careful not to let her fingers brush Oliver's. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I bring you some coffee." Oliver sunk into the chair that was in front of her cubicle.

"There's coffee in the break room." Okay, the coffee maker in the break room didn't always want to work for her when she wanted coffee, plus it was horrible.

"But this coffee is a lot better." Oliver grinned. "Jitters on Fifth street and Troost. I was sure to ask for your usual."

Felicity's eyes narrowed on him. "How do you know that I frequent there? Or what my order is?" Her eyes widened. "Have you been following me?" Was that why he hadn't been seeking her out to her knowledge because he had been following her without her knowing. And great now she was getting even more paranoid. 

"I didn't follow you." Oliver's lips quirked in amusement. "I asked around. Your CO-workers were quite informative."

Felicity felt his amusement though she didn't see what was so amusing. "I'm sure they were. What did you do? Flash your billion dollar grin?"

"While I admit a billion dollar grin does come quite in handy but not nearly as much when your name is on the building. It tends to get you whatever you want." Oliver smirked sounding proud of that fact.

Felicity couldn't understand why he was so proud of that fact. He basically admitted to being a silverspooned brat that enjoyed on the benefits that came along with having everything handed to him on a silver platter without actually earning any of it. "Why bring me coffee at all?" she brought the coffee up to her face and breathed in the heavenly aroma. 

"I thought that was obvious." Oliver watched her practically breathe in the coffee, watched as her eyes slid closed, her lips parting as a soft moan escape her. "Should I leave you alone with your coffee?" He said teasingly. 

"Yes." Felicity said without hesitation. "Go. Now." She brought the coffee to her lips blowing on it softly. 

Oliver chuckled but his amusement quickly morphed into something else as he watched Felicity take a tentative sip of the coffee, a pleased sound leaving her lips right before she took a longer drink, a soft moan emitting from her. The sound hit him quickly traveling right down to his cock and it was made worse when her tongue swiped out at her lips. He instantly felt himself growing hard at her clear enjoyment, he didn't think he ever saw someone enjoy coffee on such a raw level, he shifted in the chair, subtly tugging at his jeans all the while picturing how her tongue would swipe over the head of his cock before wrapping those gorgeous bright lip of hers around him.

Felicity felt a zing of want shoot down her spine and her eyes snapped open to see Oliver's eyes on her, a darker shade of blue than before as he looked at her with hunger. "Weren't you leaving?"

Oliver shook his head to clear it of the enticing image he was imagining. "I was joking." Oliver smirked. "I have no intention of leaving just yet." 

Felciity knew and dreaded that. "Just what does a girl have to do to get you to leave?"

Oliver grinned at her, his eyes lighting up. He leaned forward. "Just what do you have in mind? Because I'm open to anything involving me and you." 

"There is no me and you." She said firmly, setting her coffee aside. "There is never going to be a me and you." 

"Never?" Oliver repeated. "I take that as a challenge." 

"What? But I didn't challenge you." Felicity protested. "Like at all."

"Might as well have." Oliver gave a shrug, leaning back in his chair.

Felicity frowned at him. "I feel like this conversation is all over the place and its too early in the day for me to be this exasperated already so why don't you just really get to why you're here and be on your way."

Oliver watched her a moment, looking her over, she wore a dark green blouse and he was pretty sure she had on a black pencil skirt, her nails were painted a shade of green to match her blouse. He wasn't one to really care to take notice of these things but he thought she looked damn good in green, her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and she had on a pink shade of lipstick that kept drawing his eyes to her mouth, her glasses were perched on her nose. Usually the smart nerdy look didn't do it for him but on Felicity? It looked hot. Really hot. 

"Oliver?" Felicity waved her hand back and forth. "Are you even paying attention anymore?"

Oliver blinked several times to clear his head. "I'm sorry what now I  got distracted by how beautiful you are?"

"Yeah, right." Felicity scoffed. That line was not going to work on her. "Just get to why you're here?"

"Go out with me?" Said Oliver.

"What?" Felicity's mouth dropped open. She knew he was interested, how she felt it but still it surprised her.

"Go out with me." Oliver repeated, his mouth quirking up in amusement at her reaction. Clearly she hadn't been expecting him to ask her out which he didn't get. He'd been making his interest in her very clear.

"Why bother asking me out?" Felicity looked at him in question, her head tilted.

Oliver had to repeat her words in his head as he got distracted by that cute little head tilt she was doing. He didn't know why but he found it so damn endearing. "Why wouldn't I? I think I made it pretty clear that I like you." 

"Liking someone and wanting to screw them can be two different things. You don't have to like someone to want to sleep with them. Not really. But more importantly you can't possibly know that you like me." Felicity shook her head at him. "You don't even know me, Oliver."

"Then let me get to know you." Oliver said earnestly. There weren't many times when he was willing to get to know a girl better let alone want to. But with Felicity he actually ginuinely wanted to. He didn't know why he felt that way. Like Felicity said he didn't even know her but he did feel that way. 

He felt drawn to her in a way he's never felt drawn to anyone in his life.

Despite the fact that Oliver seemed to be completely genuine in everything he was saying, Talina's words echoed in her head, her warning to not allow a bond to form and add that to the fact that Oliver was almost always acting like his public personel Ollie Queen, she couldn't allow herslef to be suckered in no matter how genuine or earnest he might appear. "No."

Oliver frowned at her, okay, she had rejected him before but he honestly wanted to get to know her. Did he still want to sleep with her? Hell yes. But it wasn't all he wanted anymore. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." She exclaimed. "There are plenty of women who go for your whole playboy charm but I'm not one of them and I don't want to be. So stop making things difficult and just accept the fact that I'm not interested."

"Not interested?" Oliver repeated. "Is that why you keep checking me out."

"Just because I notice your attractive. Very attractive doesn't mean I'm interested." Felicity pursed her lips. 

Oliver faltered. He's never had to try and convince a girl this much to go out with him. "One date?" He tired to bargain instead. 

"No." Felicity shook her head. 

"Felicity Smoak would you please go out with me?" Oliver asked again. 

"No." Felicity repeated, shaking her head at his assistance. He was proving more stubborn than she thought he would be. 

"I'll bring you fresh coffee from Jitters every morrning?" And yes Oliver was so not above trying to bribe her if it got him a yes. 

A laugh escaped Felicity before she could stop it and Oliver's eyes lit up at the sound. "You can't bribe me to go out with you with coffee." 

"Then what does a guy have to do to get a yes?" Asked Oliver moving to the edge of his seat. 

"Nothing because I'm not going to say yes." Felicity reached for the red pen on her desk and moved it between her fingers. "I'm not looking to get involved with the CEO's son. Do you have any idea how that looks?" It was an excuse, something she didn't concern herself with. Not really. But she was trying to get him to back off. 

"Who cares what other people think?" Oliver dismissed. 

Felicity shook her head. "Oliver could you just accept that I'm not interested and move on to the next girl."

Oliver let out a groan, sinking back in a chair. "Do you have any idea how much I've thought about you since we met? I can't get you out of my head." He rubbed a hand down his face. "And believe me I've tried." And boy he did, he went clubbing nearly every night since, and each time he would end up going home with some blonde with blue eyes and he would call them Felicity. Some didn't care since Oliver Queen was fucking them and others were so insulted they kicked him out of their bed but not before they slappd him. And don't even get him started on his dreams. Each and every one of them starring her. Vivid dreams. And explicit. Very vivid explicit dreams that left him more sexually frustrated than he could ever remember being. But they weren't all dirty, some were the picture of domestic. 

Felicity breath caught in her throat and she swallowed hard. Was that a soulmate thing or a normal infatuation thing? Her heart beat faster as a tiny fissure of fear shot through her that this was some weird compelling soulmate thing after all she could feel his emotions, so whose to say it wouldn't make you dream of said soulmate constantly convncing you that you wanted them. "Maybe you need to stay away from me. Maybe then you won't think about me." God she hoped that was true. 

"Doubtful." Oliver muttered. He hadn't talked to her in almost two weeks and in that time it had gotten worser. He wished there was some way he could get her to agree to one date. Hell, he would settle for a damn coffee date at this point as long as she said yes. He sat there trying to wrack his brain for a way to get her to say yes when an idea occured to him. Or a bargain if you will. "How about this I'll leave you alone for the next two weeks and if I still can't stop thinking about you then you go on one date with me." 

Felicity was in the midst of taking a drink of her coffee and his words caused her to choke, she sputtered in a very unflattering manner and wiped at her mouth. "You can't be serious?"

"Completely." Said Oliver determinedly not flashing even a hint of his charming grin.

Felicity looked at him carefully and could see by the set of his jaw, the intense look in his eyes that he couldn't be more serious. Just the thought of going out with him made her feel like she was going to panic but what if they stayed away from each other and he forgot all about his interest in her. Thier problem could be solved. She could just continue on with her life as if she never met him. Maybe it was a naive notion but it was better to believe there was chance for that then consider taking on this soulmate mess. "If I were to say yes, you would actually try to move on from your interest in me?"

"I will." Oliver swore though he doubted it was possible. 

"And you won't make any sort of contact with me?" Felicity insisted. 

"Not so much as an hello." Oliver declared.

Felicity contemptplated the idea. If it worked she wouldn't ever have to deal with him again and if it didn't she'd have to go out at least once with him. The thought of not having to see him or face this soulmate stuff made her decision for her. "A month."

"What?" Oliver repeated, his brow furrowing in confusion. "A month? What does 'A month' mean?"

"Instead of two weeks go a month and if you still haven't forgotten your interest in me, then I'll go out with you." Felicity told him relucutantly. She really hoped he forgot about her by then. He was a playboy surely a month of him banging countless women was enough time for him to forget about her, maybe if she was really lucky he wouldn't even remember her name.   

Oliver didn't particulary think he was going to be able to just forget his interest in her but he was willing to give it a shot and if in the case he didn't he managed to get her to say yes to at least one date but a month seemed a large amount of time to get someone out of your head who you only met on a few occasions. "Three weeks." He bargained. 

"No deal." Felicity said firmly. "It's a month or no deal." she quirk a brow at him, tilting her head. "So what's it going to be, Queen?" Just the thought of a month free of this soulmate business sounded really good to her. Bonus she woudln't have to deal with Oliver Queen's attempts either and if she was lucky this would be the last time she would see him. If all goes to plan and he foregets his interest in her there would be no reason fo them to cross paths again other than their friends and she could just ignore the soulmate thing along with whatever stupid curse came along with it.

Oliver was silent a moment, weighing the deal around in his head before finally. "Deal." He stood up and leaned toward her, should we kiss on it or-"

"Not a chance." Felicity cut him off. 

Oliver laughed at her instant refusal, it still fascinated him how almost every woman in the world would jump at the chance to kiss him but not her. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yes you can." Felicity disagreed. "Now shoo I have work to do and your distracting me." 

"I'll be out of you hair as soon as we shake on it then." Oliver held his hand out expectantly. 

Felicity rolled her eyes but decided to inulge him, placing her hand on his but the moment she did she felt a zap in her hand, tingles shooting up her arm. She wrenched her hand out of his as if he burned her and if that had been weird enough, the mark on her rib flared but it didn't burn, its warmth was soothing as it spread over her. 

Felicity eyes shot to Oliver wondering if he felt it and her eyes widened as she saw him looking at his hand in wonder while his other hand rubbed at his rib in exactly the same place her mark was. 

Frack. More things to point that he was her soulmate. 

"What was that?" Oliver asked his gaze returning to her. 

"What was what?" She repeated quickly, too quickly it would seem as his eyes seemed to narrow on her in suspicion. 

"You didn't feel that?" He questioned. 

"Nope. Nothing. I felt absolutely nothing." Oh frack , she was such a terrible liar and it was showing. 

"Your a really bad liar." Oliver stated, his hand dropping from his ribs. "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying. Why would I lie? I mean, it's not like I know something you don't." Oh God, someone needed to shut her up befoe the soulmate thing came spilling from her mouth. "And what could I possibly know that I'm not telling you, it's-" Her desk phone rang cutting her off midsentence and she nearly sighed out in relief, reaching for the phone asnwering immediately. 

"Yes, I will be right there." She hung up quickly. "I have to go." She stood up quickly, being sure to grab her coffee and quickly disappearing out the room only pausing long enough to call a thank you out to him for the coffee. 

Oliver watched her go, bewildered. "What just happpened here?" He asked no one in particular but himself.

Felicity headed straight for the elevators and only once the doors closed behind her and she was alone did she allow her self to let out a huge sigh. Frack, she was pretty certain at this point that Oliver was her soulmate and she really needed him to just forget about her. She hoped that that was exactly what would happen.

And if he didn't she would have to make damn sure on the date she promised that he would never want to see her again. Anything to make sure the soulmate bond did not form in anyway between them. 

But what the hell was that when their skin touched? Her mark felt like it was freaking humming. That couldn't be good, could it? She really hoped it was nothing but she seriously doubted it.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, leave a review, kudos. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I won't be updating again before the holidays so Merry Christmas everyone! Or Happy Hanukkah! Or Happy Holidays whichever you perfer.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like to remind everyone that Oliver right now is very much his spoiled playboy personnel, Ollie. So you're probably not going to like his actions in this chapter.
> 
> But he will experienced personal growth as the story comes along. Its a slow burn, though. 
> 
> Happy reading:)

Felicity looked at the time on her phone after she sat down at her usual table at the rather nice cafe that was only a few blocks from QC. She prefered Big Belly Burger but it was nice to have verity plus this place was more convenient with how close it was to QC since it was her lunch hour, she was able to eat here for lunch without running late by the time she returned to the office. She was meeting Sara and Laurel for her lunch break.

She was a few minutes early so she took the opportunity to just take a few minutes to herself, staring out the cafe window, watching people walk by absentmindedly.

It had been a weird two weeks, she had seen Oliver a few times since they agreed to their deal, each time he was with his father, sometimes his mom as well but he had kept to his word and hadn't so much as said hello to her in passing.

Still it didn't stop her from feeling his gaze on her when they passed one another, the heat of it, making her skin feel hot. It didn't stop her from practically feeling his fresh wave of want as it hit him and she had cursed under her breath every time because she in turn felt what he felt every time he saw her.

It made her wonder though. If she could feel his emotions this keenly when they barely had any reactions at all how strongly would she feel his emotions if that bond Talina spoke of actually formed between them.

The thought alone made her anxious and her stomach turn with an inkling of trepidation.

Felicity was jarred out of her internal musings when the cafe bell sounded and she saw Laurel walk in and immediately start walking in her direction.

"You won't believe the busy day I've had." She greeted, taking off her jacket and placing it over her lap as she sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it." Felicity offered, whenever she was having a stressful day and needed to rant Laurel had always been willing to listen.

"I thought studying for Law School was going to be hard but this internship is kicking my ass." Laurel complained. "It doesn't help that the higher ups treat us intern's like glorified slaves."

Felicity grimaced, she remembered when she intern for QC the summer right before she finished MIT. It hadn't been a picnic. No one really wanted a girl in their field, always thinking they knew so much more than she did. "Yeah, I don't envy you. I hated interning."

"The worst part is that a lot of them at the firm, don't even really care about doing their job and winning cases. They just care if they get paid." Laurel shook her head. "I want to become a lawyer to help people and all they care about is the dollar signs on the bottom-line."

"Not everyone can have the conviction and determination that you do to make the world a better place by making sure justice is served." Felicity smiled, Laurel's desire to do the right thing and will to do so had always been one of her favorite things about her. 

"But it would make my life so much easier if they did." Laurel said, offering Felicity an appreciative smile for her words. "Sara's running late." Laurel commented glancing at her watch. "Did she tell you she was going to be running late?"

"No but I'm sure she'll be here soon." Felicity shrugged. "She probably just had another late night." The woes of working at a bar she guessed or perks depending on how one looked at it.

"I wish she would do something more than work behind a bar." Laurel sighed. "She has so much potential for more."

Felicity bit her lip. Sara had confided in her that she was joining the police academy in a few weeks but she wasn't ready to tell her family. She knew Quentin wouldn't want her to because he didn't want her in harms way and if she told Laurel she might mentioned it to their dad before hand. "I think Sara is more than capable of realizing her own potential."

"Not if that potential is just behind a bar." Said Laurel.

"Maybe you should just trust Sara's judgment." Felicity said as the bell to the cafe sounded and she looked up to see Sara walking toward them.

"Sorry. I'm running a bit late." Said Sara as she dropped in the chair next to Felicity. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing." Said Laurel. "I was just expressing my frustration about how interns are treated."

Sara hummed as a waitress came by to take their order, she waited until after the waitress left with their orders before responding. "You should show them your take charge attitude that'll make them think twice before treating you like just another intern."

"What about you?" Asked Felicity. "Is there any particular reason you're running late."

"I had to work a longer shift than usual at the bar." Said Sara. "What about you guys? Anything new with you?"

"Not really. Just been trying to finish up this internship and study for law classes. Tommy and I have turned date night into study night with his med school studies and my law school studies, most nights are study nights."

"You guys should at least set aside one night for just relaxing." Said Sara. "I know how important this is for you guys. But you shouldn't over work yourselves."

"Well you would know all about not working too hard. It's not like bartending is all that taxing." Said Laurel, the words coming out before she realized what she was saying. "I'm sorry Sara that was unfair."

Sara glared, pursing her lips, seeming to be holding herself back from snapping back at Laurel.

Felicity looked between the two warily, Sara and Laurel didn't always get along but she knew that mostly had to do with Laurel's high expectations of her sister. She was misguided with expressing those expectations but they came from a good place. "Oh, look, here comes are orders." She said, hoping to diffuse any argument that might arise between the Lance sisters. 

The waitress placed their orders in front of them and left with a polite smile.

"What about you, Felicity?" Asked Sara. "Anything new with you."

Felicity was relieved that the possible sibling tiff had past. "Emm, not really." There was the soulmate thing she was doing her best to ignore and her deal with Oliver but that wasn't anything they needed to know. 

"Okay? Good. I was only asking cause about two weeks ago Oliver kept asking about you, what your deal was, where you worked, that sort of thing and then he suddenly stopped." Said Sara, tearing a piece from her strawberry croissant and popping it into her mouth. 

"Knowing Oliver he's probably already moved on to the next girl that caught his eye." Commented Laurel, sipping at her coffee. 

Felicity ran her hand around the edge of her coffee cup, hoping that after her and Oliver's deal that was true. It couldn't be that hard for him to just forget about her could it? Guys forgot about girls all the time.

"You're suspiciously quiet about this?" Sara narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Is there something your not telling us."

"She probably just doesn't want to talk about a guy she could care less about." Said Laurel, looking to Felicity. "Right?"

Felicity felt like a deer in the headlights with both their inquiring gazes on her, well Sara's bordered on more suspicious than inquiring. "Right. Your completely, right." She agreed with a jittery nod. "I mean why would I want to talk about some guy I've only ever met once." She gave a nervous laugh while mentally telling herself to shut up already. God, she was terrible at lying. 

"Okay, Sara may be right." Laurel narrowed her eyes at Felicity. "What aren't you telling us?"

"It's nothing, really." Felicity mumbled avoiding their narrowed gazes. 

"Don't give us that, 'It's nothing'." Said Sara. "Like I haven't heard that before." For not being a fan of Oliver they both like to say it's nothing when they didn't want to talk about something. 

Felicity pursed her lips. 

"C'mon, Felicity, if you can't talk to your friends about what's going on with you who can you talk to?" Said Laurel encouragingly. 

Felicity heaved a long drawn out sigh. "The club wasn't the last time I saw Oliver."

"What?" Asked Laurel, she frowned. "Are you hooking up?"

"What? No! Of course not." Felicity's face scrunched up like she smelled something gross. "Definitely no."

"So where did you last see him, than?" Asked Sara. 

"At QC, he was meeting his dad or something." 

"So that's why he stopped asking." Sara realized. "Cause he found you all on his own."

Unfortunately, Felicity couldn't help but think to herself.

"Was that the last time you saw him than?" Laurel questioned.

"No, he stopped in and saw me a few more times since then." Felicity admitted, pursing her lips.

"What else?" Asked Sara.

"What makes you think there's something else I'm not saying?" Felicity responded in avoidance.

Because you're doing that purse lip thing when you're trying not to say something." Sara pointed out.

"You do, do that." Agreed Laurel. "It's a tale."

"I hate that you two know my tales." Felicity complained, lifting her coffee to her lips and taking a small sip before setting it back down. "I kind of agreed to a date with him?"

"But you don't even like him?" Laurel protested in surprise. 

"I know. I know. He's really persistent and it's complicated." Said Felicity. 

"Alright we have to get together for a girl's night." Declared Sara. "That way you can tell us everything."

"We can have it at mine and Tommy's place later tonight." Laurel said. 

The last thing Felicity wanted to do was spend a night talking about Oliver Queen. "Don't you and Tommy have studying to do?"

"It can wait a night." Laurel dismissed. "One night won't kill us."

Felicity looked to Sara. "Don't you have to work?"

"I can get Lisa to cover my shift." Sara dismissed. 

"I have other plans." Felicity tried. She didn't, not really, after work she had just planned on watching the latest episode of Game of Thrones with some red wine, relaxing from a long week at work.

"No, you don't unless you count catching up on your DVR recorded shows." Said Sara. 

"Why do you have to know that." Felicity complained. "Fine. What time?"

"Seven-ish." Said Laurel. "Plenty of time for me to kick Tommy out the door after making it up to him."

Sara gave a laugh and waggled her eyebrows. "I'm sure he'll forgive you then."

Felicity sighed. She did not look forward to a night of discussing Oliver Queen. Sara and Laurel may have wanted to know everything there was to know about what was or wasn't going on between her and Oliver but there was no way she was going to tell them about the soulmate thing. "Fine but we're watching Game of Thrones. If I have to spend the night talking about that playboy I will not be denied from watching my show." She pouted childishly at them. "And I want wine and mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"I'll take care of the wine." Laurel agreed easily.

"I'll bring the ice cream." Sara added.

Felicity shook her head. She should have known she wouldn't have been able to say no to the both of them. And while she didn't like that they were going to spend and evening discussing Oliver, she did really enjoy just taking a night to relax and hangout with her friends. It wasn't something she got to do too often. So she could put up with a night of gossip. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"Okay, so let me get this straight Ollie's been seeking you out at QC actively putting real effort in trying to get you to like him?" Asked Laurel rather doubtfully. "Are we sure we're talking about the same Oliver Queen?"

"I don't even know why it matters to him so much." Felicity complained, scooping a bite of Mint chip into her mouth. "I mean, he doesn't even know me. Why is he trying so hard.

"Well you said that he couldn't stop thinking about you." Sara pointed out. "I don't think that has really happened to him before. Usually he can't even remember a girls name or face yet he can't stop thinking about you."

"But who say he didn't just say that so he could rope that deal out of me." Said Felicity. 

"About that." Said Sara. "You don't have to go out with him if you really don't want to. I can talk with Ollie, get him to back off."

While it was a tempting offer but she wasn't going to go back on her deal with Oliver. "As much as I love you for offering I can handle Oliver myself."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Said Laurel. "Ollie rarely chases after a girl for that long. It's only a matter of time before he’s' distracted by some supermodel willing to do whatever he wants."

"You think?" Felicity asked hopefully. If that happened at least some of her problems would be solved at least the one where she needed to stay away from him so no weird soulmate bond would form between them. 

Sara gave a laugh. "Oliver has a zero chance, even if you do go on that date with how hopeful you sound for him to forget about you with a supermodel." She scooped a bite of Felicity's mint chip. 

"Hey, that's my mint chip." She protested with a mock glare. 

"Sharing is caring, Felicity." Sara smirked, scooping another bite. 

"If you do end up going on this date what are you going to do?" Laurel asked, after taking a sip of red wine that she poured herself. 

"I don't know. But I figure if I'm the worst date imaginable he'll never want to see me again let alone continue pursuing me." Felicity eyes lit up suddenly. "You two know him really well, don't you?" 

"What are you getting at?" Wondered Sara. 

"You two can help me be his date from hell. You must know what he hates in a girl and I mean, stuff that he can't stand, things that'll send him running for the hills so fast it'll give me whiplash."

"Commitment." Laurel said, leaning forward on her end of the couch. "He practically brakes out in hives at any real commitment."

"Oh, this is going to be so good." Grinned Sara mischievously. "We can make this date one Ollie will never forget and one he'll give anything not to remember."

Felicity giggled at their eagerness to mess with Oliver in this way. "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves though." Felicity said, getting momentarily distracted as the Game of Thrones theme video played across the TV screen, the show starting another episode. 

"How so?" Asked Sara, stealing a drink from Laurel's wine glass. 

"There's plenty more for you to get your own." Laurel took back her glass from her sister and Sara rolled her eyes pouring her own glass. 

"Well there's still two weeks of this deal and if I don't hear from him after than he forgot all about me which I’m completely okay with." Felicity took the bottle of wine from Sara when she was done and poured a glass for herself. 

"But if he hasn't you're going to want to have a plan set for this date to turn him off from you." Argued Laurel. "What's wrong with a little planning just in case."

Felicity nodded in agreement. They had a point she admitted to herseld as Jon Snow was showed on screen. "Alright, I'm listening. What do you two have in mind?"

Sara and Laurel looked at one another with matching grins full of mischief. 

They each loved Oliver, they'd been friends for a long time but that didn't stop them from enjoying messing with him, something they hadn't done in a while and this was a great opportunity to do so. 

Oh, this was going to be so much fun for them. 

Felicity looked at the two, quirking her eyebrow up in amusement. It was funny how eager they were to mess with one of their long time friends. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"C'mon Tommy, a couple shots is not going to kill you." Urged Oliver, pushing a shot glass toward his friend sitting beside him at the club, Saphire. 

"Alright, alright." Tommy said, reluctantly, taking the shot of tequila and downing it in one shot, allowing it to burn a pathway down his lungs. 

"That's more like it." Oliver clapped Tommy on the back before downing his own shot. "You know, I'm surprise you came out tonight." Oliver set the now empty shot glass on top of the bar surface. "I thought you be staying in studying, didn't you mention something about them testing you for an important grade or something with your med classes."

"That was the plan but Laurel kick me out so she could have a girl's night with Sara and Felicity." Tommy didn't really mind, okay maybe at first because it was important to him that he did his best with Med-School but Laurel had been quite persuasive in making it up to him, that thing she did with her tongue sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it. 

Oliver had just about jolted at the mention of Felicity's name, sitting up straighter in his seat. "She's with Felicity tonight?"

"And Sara?" Tommy nodded, arching up his brow. "What's with the look?"

"What look?" Asked Oliver confused. 

"Like you actually care that Laurel's having a girl's night?" Said Tommy. "Which is just weird."

"I don't. I'm sure its a boring night where they do nothing but complain about men and watch stupid chick flicks." Oliver dismissed, pausing for a moment hesitatingly. "How is Felicity?"

"I thought you were done asking about her." Tommy laughed. "You haven't brought her up in two weeks. I thought you forgot about her."

That was his problem, he couldn't for the life of him forget about her. It was a bit maddening to be constantly thinking about someone who didn't seem to like you at all. "I'm just curious is all." He tried to play off. 

Tommy hummed unconvinced. "What is it about Felicity that's got you so interested." Not that he didn't think Felicity was a great girl. After meeting her he had seen her a few times when she stopped by the apartment to see Laurel. And she was sweet, funny and genuinely a nice person. He just didn't know what it was that kept Ollie asking about her when usually his friend could careless about remembering a girl's name. 

"I don't know and it's driving me crazy because she's not interested." He complained, giving up pretending like he wasn't still interested. "And why isn't she? I'm hot, I’m rich, I'm amazing in bed. Practically any girl here would drop to their knees to please me."

"Well, when you put it like that?" Tommy muttered sarcastically. "What is wrong with her? Why does she have such self worth?"

"Shut up." Oliver glared half-heartedly, giving his arm a shove. "I don't normally have this problem. A little sympathy from my best friend would be nice."

"I don't know. I think it’s nice that there's a girl who poses a real challenge for you. Take your ego down a notch or two."

"Say's the one person whose ego could match mine." Oliver snorted. 

"True." Tommy admitted but since being with Laurel, he was less of a dick about it. She brought out the best in him. It was one of the things he loved about her. 

"But I'm serious why doesn't she like me?" Oliver complained. "I know I can be a jerk but I'm not a bad guy."

"Well, have you showed her that. A girl like Felicity isn't just going to give you the time of day just because you're interested. Girls like Felicity know they deserve better than being a party boy's flavor of the week."

Oliver frowned. "I can't exactly do that if she won't give me a chance to."

"If you're not serious about being interested in her you need to just forget about her. Laurel and Sara will kill you for messing with her." Tommy told him. "But if you are, you need to show her you're not just Ollie the billionaire playboy the rest of the world sees. But Oliver Queen, the caring friend, the doting older brother, the good guy your real friends know you to be when you're not acting like a smug ass."

Oliver frowned, rolling his friends words around in his head. It was true that his party personnel wasn't the one he usually showed to his friends and family. It was one he used for the public and one night stands.

Being himself with his friends wasn't always easy, he feared not being able to live up to expectations of him. Especially his parents. it seemed more often than not that he disappointed them.

The thought of showing Felicity a part of him that he only showed people he cared about was intimidating. The thought of Felicity not liking the part of him that was more real than the shallow playboy was not something he wanted to think about. 

He wanted Felicity to like him but for the first time he could remember he was afraid of being rejected. By her. The possibility of being rejected by a girl never bothered him before and it still didn't unless that girl's name was Felicity Smoak. 

There was something about the thought of her rejecting him, not wanting anything to do with him that tore at something deep inside of his being and he couldn't fathom why what she thought of him mattered so damn much. 

Why she mattered so much.

"Hi." A sultry voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked to his left to see a girl, leaning against the bar next to him. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Oliver gave her a once over, she had auburn red hair, and green eyes, with an ample chest that was all display in her tight deep open V-neck dress that clung to her body like a second skin, he allowed his eyes to travel further down her body, noticing she had great hips, her dress stopping a just a few inches past the mid-thigh showing off her long legs.

She was really pretty if you like curvy red heads. 

"How about I buy you a drink instead?" He offered. It could be argued that anything with a pulse and a short skirt was his type but that's not what made his decision to just go for it with her. 

No, it was the fact that she wasn't blonde, she didn't have blue eyes, she didn't look at him with that piercing gaze that said she wasn't buying any of his bullshit. She wasn't Felicity. She was the opposite of her and that was what he needed. Someone to make him to forget the blonde that plagued his thoughts. Even if it was just momentarily. 

"I'd love that, maybe afterward you could join me on the dancefloor?" She moved toward him, brushing her body against his and giving him an enticing smile. 

"I don't dance." Oliver shot the idea down. 

"Oh, come on." She purred trailing her hand up his arm up over his shoulder and curled it around his neck, leaning in toward him. "I promise to make it worth your while." 

He felt her teeth tug on his earlobe seductively as her other hand slid down his chest to the buckle of his pants, giving it a tug. "I can make tonight very rewarding for you." She pulled back, biting her lip seductively. "What do you say?"

Oliver let a smirk stretched over his lips and turned to the bartender. "Three more shots."

The girl gave a delighted laugh. 

Once the bartender sent the three shots over to them. He slid one to Tommy who had watched the exchange with wry amusement.

"No, I'm good, Buddy." He wasn't looking to get drunk. He was a little surprised that on one of the rare nights that he was actually out with Oliver with just the two of them that Oliver was ditching him but he supposed he shouldn't be when Oliver was clearing thinking with his dick tonight.

Oliver shrugged and down his shot and then Tommy's. He smiled charmingly at the girl, holding her ordered drink out to her. 

She smirked at him, lifting it to her mouth and downing it in one go, setting it on the bar and tugging his mouth to her own. 

Oliver responded instantly, tugging her against his body and sliding a hand down to cup her ass. 

She giggled, breaking apart from him. "I'm Sandra."

Oliver could careless what her name was but he wasn't stupid enough to tell her that not if wanted to get laid by her tonight. "Ollie."

"I know." she giggled and tugged him out of his seat toward the dance floor. 

"I thought this was boy's night." Tommy called after him, half-joking. 

"Boy night's been cut short." He called over his shoulder with a laugh. 

Tommy shook his head, checking his phone to see how late it was deciding if enough time had passed for him to returned back to the apartment. It was a quarter till midnight. 

Screw it. He doubted the girls would mind if he came back earlier than planned, anyway. He stood up, waving the bartender over paying for his and Oliver's tab before giving one last look at his friend getting practically grinded on the dancefloor. 

He caught Oliver's eyes and motioned to the door letting him know he was heading out. 

Oliver gave him a nod that he got it, before placing his hand on Sandra's hips as she grinded her body against his.

Tommy lips twisted in amusement, as he left the club, vaguely wondering when Oliver was going to move on from his own playboy antics like he had. Oh, well, it was Ollie's life, it was his choice whether he wanted to be more than the playboy personnel he donned so well.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Tommy closed the door quietly behind him. "Hey." He called out. "Any chance I cou-" He trailed off as he saw each of the girls had fallen asleep with Game of Thrones still playing on the TV. 

Laurel was curled up in the chair and Sara and Felicity were curled up on each end of the couch, fast asleep. There was wine glasses and a empty ice cream carton on the table. 

He grabbed the remote, clicking off the tv before gathering up the empty carton, the near empty bottle of red wine and the three wine glasses and carried everything to the kitchen. He tossed the empty carton and wine bottle into the trash and carried the wine glasses to the sink, turning on the water to wash them.

He was just finishing up the dishes when he felt arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey," Laurel kissed his shoulder. "You didn't have to do that."

"I don't mind." He quickly towel dried the glasses, settling them back in the cupboard before turning and wrapping his arms around her. "Hey." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her sweetly. 

Laurel smiled against his lips humming contently. "I thought Oliver would have kept you out longer."

"Oliver got a proposition from a red head, I'm afraid I was traded down." He joked. 

"Typical." Laurel rolled her eyes. "But now that you're here you should take me to bed."

Tommy smiled down at her, his hands moving to her lower back and rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion. "What about Felicity and Sara?"

"Neither are in any condition to drive. They drunk most of the wine before passing out. We'll just let them sleep it off on the couch."

"Then I'll be more than happy to take you to bed." He dipped his head, kissing her mouth before pulling back and tugging her toward their room.

Laurel smiled contently, linking her fingers with his own. A warm feeling spreading throughout her body, just having Tommy there with her. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Oliver gave a sigh as he felt her mouth envelope him, his hand tangling in her red hair as he took pleasure in her ministrations. 

She was proving to be quite the distraction from his thoughts of Feli-

Fuck it! He cursed, couldn't he go one damn night without thinking about her. 

He screwed his eyes shut in frustration with himself throwing his head back, smacking it against the wall and giving a groan of pain that Sandra took as a pleasured one as she moved her mouth over him faster. 

He ignored the throbbing in his skull and instead gave up trying not to think about Felicity and instead imagined it was her making him feel good. It was Felicity he allowed himself to fantasize about. 

His hand tightened on the girl's hair as he felt his pleasure spike, groaning in relief as he spent himself. "God, Felicity."

"Who the fuck is Felicity?!"

His eyes shot open to see Sandra looking at him angrily, standing up from her kneeling position, wiping at her mouth, face flushing. "Uh.. Did I say Felicity? I meant Cindy."

A moment later he felt heat fann across his cheek after her hand came in contact with his face. "It's Sandra." She scoffed. "Don't call me." She growled, storming out of the alley behind the club in disgust. 

"Wasn't planning on it." He muttered more to himself than her, tucking himself back into his pants. 

He vaguely wondered if the women in Starling City was going to start getting a complex. It wasn't the first time he groaned Felicity's name during a moment of bliss with another woman and at this rate he doubted it would be the last time. 

Frankly he was starting to get used to being slapped.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_"Hey," Oliver smiled at Felicity as she slipped into their apartment, slipping her coat off and purse by the door, he stepped up behind her as she slipped off her high heels, settling his hands on her shoulders, and kneading them softly._

_Felicity hummed leaning back against his chest. tilting her head back to smile up at him tiredly. "That feels good."_

_Oliver leaned down placing a soft kiss to her lips. "Long day?" He asked._

_"And stressful." She turned in his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck and leaning up to kiss him again. "But coming home to you always makes things better."_

_Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, dipping his head down. "I'm glad." His lips brushed against hers right before he kissed her softly._

_Felicity returned the kiss, opening her mouth to his when he nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth._

_Oliver felt the tension leave his body as he kissed her thoroughly, he pulled back moments later with another quick kiss to her lips. "I know we planned to go out tonight but I was thinking we could stay in, watch some TV. I want you to be able to just relax if that's what you need."_

_Felicity smiled up at him adoringly. "You're always so sweet to me."_

_"I love being sweet to you." He let her go only to take her hand in his and laced their fingers together. "C'mon. You can pick the movie and I'll get us some snacks while you get settled on the couch."_

_"What did I do to ever deserve you?" Felicity wondered._

_He stopped releasing her hand and cupping her face, before taking hold of her mouth in a brief but passionate kiss. "By being you." He grabbed the remote, handing it to her. "Pick something." He nodded at the couch. "Get settled."_

_Felicity smiled after him, flipping the channel to something on TV, walking to their room and changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Once she was changed into more comfortable clothes she walked back to the living room, getting comfortable on the couch, propped up on her side._

_"So what did we settle on?" Asked Oliver, walking back into the living room with a carton of mint chip._

_Felicity eyes lit up at the sight of her favorite ice cream. "Mint chip!" She held her hands out for it._

_He chuckled, handing it over and sliding easily behind her on the couch, wrapping his body around her as she dug happily into the dessert._

_"Are you going to share that?" Oliver asked her, once he saw she had settled on a comedy._

_"With you?” Felicity scooped spoon full of ice cream. "Always." She held the spoon toward him._

_And he grinned taking the offered bite, licking his lips, right before placing a kiss to her neck._

_Felicity gave a squeal. "Your lips are cold."_

_He gave a laugh, wrapping his arm around her stomach and tugging her flushed against him, wrapping himself completely around her and found himself watching her more than he did the movie._

_It was moments like these with her that he loved the most. To just be with her there wasn't anything he loved more._

_He placed a lingering kiss to her shoulder as she snuggled deeper against him._

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Oliver rolled onto his back with a groan, staring up at the ceiling. 

Damn it all to hell. But more importantly damn, Felicity Smoak.

Before he met her, his life was a whole lot more simple. Go out, get laid, forget whoever it was he woke up with the next morning. 

Now, he was still going out and getting laid but they'd leave as soon as he called them by another woman's name not that he cared that they left to begin with but that was only after they slapped him or called him a dick or another colorful name. 

But that didn't really bother him. He was a dick he knew that.

What was starting to bother him was his damn dreams.

At first they had been your typical guy dreams which consisted, hot sweaty sex but now he was having dreams of cuddling with Felicity on the couch or like the nights from a couple nights ago he had a dream about making her a romantic dinner and running her a nice bubble bath after she had a long day at work. His dreams about Felicity even though he fantasized about her all the time was becoming domestic and sweet like if they were in a long standing committed relationship. 

And even after waking up a part of him wished it was real. A part of him wanted that with Felicity. 

What the hell was that woman doing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading even though I am terribly slow at updating. Until next time!


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter. I've rewritten several times though. I think it's better than my previous drafts of it though. I just can't seem to write date scenes all that well. That's something I'm going to need to work on. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the wait. And thank you to everyone who is still reading despite the fact that I take forever to update.

Felicity glanced away from the line of code she was working on for a new security protocol when her desk phone ranged, she reached over, tucking it between her shoulder, she opened her mouth to greet the caller but was cut off as the head of the IT department began barking orders at her from the other line.

_”Smoak, get to Mr. Harrison’s office.” ___

____

Felicity fought off a sigh. “What’s the probl-“ She broke off as she heard the other line click off. She pulled the phone away with a frown. “Okay, that was just rude.”

____

She quickly saved what she was doing on her computer before securing it and heading out of her office, getting onto the elevator and riding it to the 24th floor. She walked passed several other employee’s as they got onto the elevator as she was getting off and made the path way to Mr. Harrison’s office, knocking on the door, pushing her way in when Mr. Harrison called out for her to come in.

____

”Mr. Harrison, I’m from the IT department I was told by my supervisor your having computer trouble.”

____

”Yes, it keeps shutting down without warning.” He rounded his desk. “I’m going to lunch and I expect the problem to be fix by the time I return.” He brushed past her out of his office.

____

”Yeah, I’ll get right to it.” She muttered moving around his desk, settling into his chair and setting to work seeing what the problem was. “Would it kill people to get some damn manners?” She continued talking to herself. “I mean is a please or thank you too much to ask?” She frowned. “Of course it is.” She answered herself. “Because it takes too much effort to be professionally polite.” She heaved a sigh as she found several bugs had found their way into the system. “And I need to stop talking to myself.” She glanced at the opened door. “Preferably before someone walks by and hears me. Now wouldn’t that be embarrassing?”

____

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

____

She had managed to fix the problem quickly but was called to fix several other office computer’s. It took up her lunch hour much to her annoyance since they were pretty simple problems that even intern from the IT department could have handled.. It was twenty minutes after her lunch hour when she was walking into her office only to be caught off guard by who was seated in her chair and was looking at the picture she had on her desk.

____

”Oliver?”

____

Oliver gaze snapped up and he quickly put the photo back where it had been before like he’d been burned. He stood up from her chair quickly. “Felicity!”

____

”What are you doing here?”

____

Oliver rounded her desk, stopping in front of her. “I wanted to know when you would be free?”

____

Felicity brushed past him and around her desk. “What are you talking about?” She asked, settling into her chair. 

____

”Our deal.” Oliver reminded, turning around and standing directly across from her in front of her desk. 

____

Felicity frowned, thinking back if it had been a month already, and cursing silently in her head when she realized it had indeed been a month since their deal. “Right, the deal.” She tilted her head at him. “Did you even try to forget about me.”

____

Oh, he tried alright. He got it into his head that if he slept with enough women that Felicity would just fade into the numerous number of women he had been involved with. But he found that was impossible, he was either imagining they were Felicity or he was comparing them to her. Their hair wasn’t blonde enough. Their eyes weren’t as blue. They didn’t have her figure. Somehow, someway, he always ended up finding things about Felicity to compare them to but no on amounted to her for him. Which was ridiculous seeing as he had never even been with Felicity. Not even so much as kissed her.

____

”I gave it my best shot but clearly you’re not forgettable.” Said Oliver. 

____

”How did you try to forget?” Felicity looked at him speculatively. She found herself curious just how he attempted not to think about her.

____

Oliver rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, avoiding looking her in the eyes. “I rather not say.”

____

It took Felicity only a moment to realize what he wasn’t saying. “Of course.” She muttered with a shake of her head. 

____

Oliver cleared his throat uncomfortable with the thought that she knew how he tried to distract himself from thinking about her. “So when should I pick you up?”

__Felicity sighed. “A deal’s a deal, I suppose.” She said more to herself than to him, she looked up at him, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “How about Saturday night?” She usually used that night to visit Sara at work and let off some stress at the club with dancing but it looked like that won’t be happening this week._ _

____

”Saturday? Definitely. Saturday is good. It’s great.” He usually went out clubbing that night and always found a girl to warm his bed but his usual plans could definitely be tossed aside in light of getting to take Felicity out. His usual plans could go screw themselves for all he cared. 

____

Felicity raised a brow at him, feeling a flicker of amusement at his response. He sounded genuinely excited, like a kid in a candy store. 

____

“So, I’ll pick you up on Saturday at your place, say seven o’clock.” Oliver suggested, a smile lighting up his face.

____

”What? No.” Felicity’s response was instant with a shake of her head.

____

__Oliver’s brow pulled together in confusion. “But you just agreed to a date.”_ _

____

”Yes a date. Not for you to pick me up at my place for the date. There’s no way I’m telling you where I live.” She had a stalker in college and didn’t want to repeat that experience.

____

”You do know I could just take a look at your employee information and just find out for myself.”

____

”You do know that that’s company information.” Felicity shot back.

____

Oliver felt a flare of amusement. “My name’s on the building.”

____

”I don’t care what your last name is. That’s an invasion of privacy. And misuse of the fact that your name allows you certain privileges.” Felicity glared. “Not to mention that is border-lining on stalker behavior.”

____

Oliver frowned she had a point there and he needed to know when to draw the line and not cross over into stalker territory. That was just creepy. “Okay, so I won’t pick you up at your place. I could pick you up elsewhere? Laurel or Sara’s place maybe.”

____

Felicity shook her head. “No, you can just text me, the time and place and I’ll meet you there.” That sounded like a solid plan to her. Oliver wouldn’t no where she lived and she wouldn’t have to go through another scenario like that Lacrosse player who stalked her at MIT. 

____

”I don’t have your number.” Oliver reminded her. 

____

Felicity held out her hand. “Give me your phone.”

____

Oliver retrieved his phone from his pocket and placed it in her hand, feeling a jolt when his hand came in contact with hers and suddenly felt like the weird mark on his ribs was flaring up but it wasn’t painful, it was almost pleasant, the complete opposite of how it felt when it first appeared. 

____

Felicity felt the spark to her skin the second their hands brushed and her grasp on his phone tightened more out of reflex than anything and she felt her mark flare up with warmth, it felt oddly good, pleasant even. 

____

Oliver watched her closely, wondering if she had felt what he felt when their hands brushed. But found it hard to tell, other than the way she seemed to tense and press her lips into a thin line she showed no other signs if she did or not so he couldn’t be sure that she did.

____

Oliver’s frowned deepened, that was the second time that he felt the mark flare and both times it had been when they had had some kind of physical contact no matter how small, whether it was a hand shake or a simple brush of their hands. It never happened with other women. Just with Felicity. That couldn’t have been a coincidence, he was sure of it. There was something more going on and it was just another thing to add to his ever growing list of things that he just needed to know about her.

____

Felicity did her best to keep a straight face, feeling Oliver’s gaze on her, looking for something, watching her every expression. She swiped her thumb across his phone screen and went straight to his contacts, quickly imputing her cell number and name, when she was done she held the phone out to him, careful to not let their hands brush again. “Now you have my number.”

____

Her words broke him from his thoughts and searching gaze, he took his phone noticing how she tried to avoid any contact of their hands. “I’m surprise you actually willingly gave me your number.” He said, glancing down at her number, his brow furrowing. “It’s not fake is it?”

____

Felicity rolled her eyes. “I was tempted but no, it’s not fake. Feel free to try it right now if you don’t believe me.”

____

”I trust you.” The words were out there before he even realized what he said but once he did he knew they were true. He didn’t know why after all they didn’t know each other all that well but he trusted her completely. Which it was unfathomable for him to trust someone immediately but it didn’t change the fact that he did.

____

Felicity’s mouth formed a silent O in surprise, and she found herself nodding slowly. “Just please, don’t misuse it.”

____

”As in only text you about the time and place.” Oliver said knowingly. “Don’t want me blowing up your phone.”

____

”Something like that.” Felicity didn’t want to be rude and tell him she didn’t want him calling her period. She was hoping by the end of this date he wouldn’t ever want to see her again. That would solve her problems or at least she hoped it would. 

____

“Right.” Said Oliver looking down for a moment to hide his frown but when he looked back up he had a smile in place. “So I’ll text you the time and place where to meet Saturday.” 

____

“Sounds good.” Felicity said just as her stomach rumbled hungrily, she felt a flush of embarrassment as Oliver’s smile transformed into an amused one. 

____

“Didn’t you just get back from lunch?” He teased. 

____

“No, I had to fix a few computers on the upper floors. So I had to forgo lunch.” She pursed her lips lips. “I really shouldn’t have skipped breakfast.” She said more to herself than him, she looked up almost forgetting Oliver was there. “It’s not important. If we’re done here, I have some more work I need to get done.” She wasn’t trying to be rude she really did have work to get through. 

____

”Right.” Oliver said with a frown of concern. “But you should take some time to eat. You know, take care of yourself.”

____

Felicity was already turning back to her computer and returning to the code she was working on earlier. “I’ll get right on it. See you Saturday.” She said absentmindedly. 

____

Oliver watched her get immersed in whatever she was doing, turning to leave. He doubted she would remember to get something to eat. He wondered if she would take it negatively if he went and got her something to eat. 

____

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

____

Felicity looked up when a rap sounded on her office door and saw a man, a few years older than her, holding a take out bag. “Felicity Smoak?”

____

“Yes.” She pushed her glasses up her nose. “Can I help you?”

____

He stepped up to her desk placing the bag down on top of it. “I have you’re lunch order. A Italian sub.”

____

Felicity shook her head. “I think there’s been some kind of mistake. I didn’t order anything.”

__“Mr. Queen did. He said to deliver the food to your office.”_ _

____

”Oh.” Felicity said in surprise. “How much?” She reached for her bag to pay him.

____

”It’s already paid for.” He shook his head. “And my tip is covered.” He added before she could offer him a tip. “Have a good day, Miss Smoak.”

____

Felicity frowned as he left her office. He had said that Mr. Queen had placed the order and knew instantly it was Oliver. She reached for the bag, retrieving the sub, the delicious smell of Italian food, wafting through the room and causing her stomach to rumble, as she unwrapped the sub and took a bite, she nearly groaned with how good it was, she chewed slowly, savoring the food before swallowing, taking another bite and chewing thoughtfully.

____

It was a nice gesture. One she wouldn’t have expected from him. Mostly because it was considerate and she didn’t really see him as being considerate of others. Maybe that was a pre-conception from their first meeting. She reluctantly admitted maybe he wasn’t all bad but then again maybe this was just a move for him to try and gain her favor. But even if it was a genuine gesture she wouldn’t let it influence her decision about not spending more time with him than necessarily. She couldn’t even consider getting to know him not with Talina’s warnings not to let a bond form between them. She couldn’t risk that happening and with any luck she’ll be able to scare him off on their date by being one of those annoying girl that guys hated to date. 

____

Now if she could just somehow get him to never want to see her again? Then her problems would be solved and she wouldn’t have to worry about creepy curses. 

____

Still she would thank him on Saturday for the gesture.

____

~*~~*~~*~

____

“So do you know where he’s taking you yet?” Sara asked as she, Felicity and Laurel walked into a clothing store. They were going to find her something to wear for the date in Tuesday before getting dinner. 

____

“No, he’s supposed to text me, I’m going to meet him there.” Felicity told them as they headed for the clothes.

____

”Knowing Ollie, he’s probably going to take you to a club.” Commented Laurel offhandedly.

____

“Maybe but maybe he’ll take her out to dinner instead.” Mused Sara, she looked to Felicity. “From what you told us, he seems to be taking this more serious than I would have expected.”

____

”So what should I wear?” Felicity wondered, looking for their opinion. 

____

”Maybe you should wear something consertive.” Laurel suggested. “You’re trying to get him to lose interest. So dressing the opposite of his type might help in that department.”

____

”She shouldn’t dress down.” Sara disagreed, looking through a rack of dresses. “I think you should go all out for this date. Make sure he knows exactly what you’re working with.” She grinned mischievously. “It’ll drive him crazy knowing what he’s missing.”

____

“You’re evil.” Felicity laughed. 

____

“I like it.” Laurel agreed with her sister. “Let’s find you something that’ll blow Oliver away.”

____

____

“Alright.” Said Felicity. “So what type of qualities does Oliver find beyond annoying in a woman again? I need to be the most annoying date possible. I mean, c’mon, he wouldn’t bother if he couldn’t stand me, right?” She asked, looking at a rack of cut out tops. 

____

“No.” Sara disagreed, looking at a rack of cut out dresses. “Haven’t you heard of hate sex?”

____

Felicity dropped her head down with a groan. “Sara.”

____

“What? I’m just saying you can completely hate someone and still be really sexually attracted to them that you just want to screw their brains out.” Sara gave a shrug of her shoulder. 

____

”You know what they say there’s a thin line between love and hate.” Mused Laurel.

____

God, who said anything about love? Felicity’s thoughts went to the whole soulmate thing. Love was the last thing she wanted to feel with Oliver if her suspicion was right and deep down she knew it was. That he was her soulmate, the one she shared a soul with. If love and hate was as thin of a line as everyone believed it to be, herself included, she rather just be indifferent and not feel anything about Oliver.

____

”You have to try this on.” Sara pulled a black cut out dress, with diamond shape cut outs all along the torso.

____

“And this one.” Laurel held out a green dress, that bunch at the waist, with a flirty skirt. 

____

“And this one.” Sara added in a purple number. 

____

“Don’t forget this one.” Laurel added in a blue number, to the quickly growing pile of dresses. 

____

“You two do know I just need one dress, right?” Felicity asked them amused. 

____

“You can wear them when we go dancing.” Sara dismissed,. “C’mon.” She ushered Felicity toward the changing room. “Time to put on a fashion show.”

____

Felicity shook her head in amusement but took the arm full of dresses they pushed on her.

____

After an hour of trying on dresses, Felicity had found several dresses that Sara and Laurel insisted she had to buy but had yet to find a dress for her date with Oliver. She was hoping this next one would be the dress. “Alright, how about this one?” Felicity stepped out from the changing room.

____

“You look amazing.” Laurel grinned approvingly. “This one. You should wear this one for the date.”

__“Yeah?” Felicity asked, voice colored in hope. She really like this one. She could totally see herself wearing it more than once, she was completely ignoring the fact that it would be the dress she wore on her date with Oliver. “Sara, what do you think?” She turned to look at her blonde friend._ _

____

”I think if you were even a little bit interested in girls I would totally be trying to make out with you. You look super hot.” Sara smirked mischievously before adding teasingly. “We could have a friends with benefits arrangement.”

____

Felicity laughed knowing Sara wasn’t serious about the making out thing. “Tempting but unfortunately women don’t do it for me. Even if their gorgeous like you.”

____

“Shame.” Sara fake pouted. 

____

“So I should wear this one for the date?” She wondered, turning to look in the mirror and even she had to admit she looked damn good in this dress.”

____

“Yes!” Laurel nodded.

____

“Now we just need to pair it with a pair of fuck-me-heels.” Declared Sara. 

____

Felicity was all for shoe shopping. She loved shoes but she did not want to wear fuck me heels on her date with Oliver but something told her Sara wouldn’t be dissuaded. She headed back to the changing room to changed back into her clothes and pay for the new additions to her wardrobe. 

____

~*~~*~~*~

____

Oliver looked toward the entrance for the fourth time since arriving at the romantic Italian restaurant he had chosen for their date. He had shown up early not wanting to be late for once. He was late to a lot of things but this wasn’t something he wanted to screw up. He wasn’t going to mess up this chance to change Felicity’s mind about him.

____

He looked at his phone to see it was five minutes after the time they agreed to meet here, he frowned but when he looked up again he watched as the woman in question walked toward his table.

____

His breath left him in a rush, his gut tightening, his pupils darkening to a storm blue as he took her in. He had thought Felicity was pretty from the very first moment he saw her. But pretty didn’t even begin to describe her. Beautiful, gorgeous, perfect were more better descriptions for her.

____

The red dress she wore fit to her like a second skin, accenting every curve she had stopping just a few inches above her knees, with cutouts along her ribcage the dress and black heels she wore, making her legs seem like they went on for miles, her hair was curled and draped over one shoulder but didn’t abstract his view of the neckline of the dress that hinted at just the right amount of cleavage to be sexy but not slutty. 

____

Felicity had entered the restaurant, hoping that Oliver would just pull a dick move and stand her up even if she doubted the likely hood of that happening. Not with how adamant Oliver had been to get her to agree to this date in the first place. When she saw him she felt a twinge of disappointment which she knew was kind of crazy because who the hell gets disappointed from _not _being stood up for date? Her apparently. She forced a smile.__

______ _ _

Oliver scrambled to stand up, his chair scraping against the floor in his haste as she approached. “Wow, Felicity, you look..you look.” He let out a breath, giving his head a slight shake.

______ _ _

”Nice?” Felicity supplied, standing just a foot in front of him, noticing he was struggling for the right words. It looked like Sara’s plan of making her look super hot was working better than she expected. Who would of thought, Oliver Queen, playboy of Starling City would be a bit tongue tied over her. 

______ _ _

“Amazing.” Oliver corrected, the word leaving his lips on a breath. “You look unbelievable.”

______ _ _

Despite her reservations about this Felicity felt herself blushing at the compliment and his obvious appreciation. She could actually feel his appreciation, she could also feel he was nervous.

______ _ _

She looked him over, reluctantly admitting he looked good himself. “You look pretty good yourself.” She told him. She figured it couldn’t hurt to tell him that before she started pulling out the annoying date behavior that Laurel and Sara suggested would turn Oliver off her. 

______ _ _

Oliver expression flickered with surprise at the compliment coming from Felicity. When he saw her move toward her chair, he moved quickly. “Here let me get that for you?” He quickly pulled out his chair for her.

______ _ _

Felicity hadn’t expected that show of manners from Oliver. She smiled at him in thanks as she took her seat and he pushed her chair in.

______ _ _

Oliver quickly took his own seat, offering up a nervous smile. “I’m really glad you showed up.”

______ _ _

”Did you think I wouldn’t? A deal’s a deal.”

______ _ _

Maybe so. But I wouldn’t have held it against you if you decided to back out of the deal.” Oliver rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. “I mean, you shouldn’t be forced to go out with me, if you don’t want to.”

______ _ _

Felicity was surprised at the admittance. ”Force is a strong word. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.” It was half true, she wouldn’t be there if she didn’t want to be but she had ulterior motives for being there. She saw this as her chance to get Oliver to cut his losses and move onto the next girl that caught his eye. 

______ _ _

Oliver wanted to smile at her words but wasn’t sure if she meant what she said. 

______ _ _

“Can I take your drink order?” A waiter had appeared at their table. “Perhaps I could interest you in some white wine?”

______ _ _

“Yes.” Oliver said, hoping it might ease his nerves. 

______ _ _

The waiter poured Oliver a glass of white wine and moved to do the same for Felicity but Oliver quickly put his hand out stopping the waiter. “She prefers red wine.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

”Of course, Mr. Queen, I’ll be back with a bottle of our finest, right away.”

______ _ _

If Felicity hadn’t been so thrown by Oliver knowing that she preferred red wine she would have objected to the waiter’s urgency to wait on them like they were royalty but then again she was out with a Queen. The Queen’s and Merlyn’s practically owned Starling City.

______ _ _

”How do you know that?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Know what?”

______ _ _

”That I like red wine.”

______ _ _

”I don’t know.” Oliver looked down a moment shifting in his seat. “I can’t explain it.”

______ _ _

”Try.” Felicity insisted. She needed to know how he knew that. Was it just some coincidence?

______ _ _

”I don’t know how or why but I feel like I already know you.”

______ _ _

”But you don’t know me.” Felicity frowned at him. “We’ve only met a few times.”

______ _ _

”Maybe so but I know things about you. Small details and I don’t know how.”

______ _ _

Felicity looked at him doubtfully. “Like what?”

______ _ _

”Like you hate needles and Kangaroo’s freak you out. You think their evil. You love panda’s and think their adorable, your favorite ice cream is Mint Chocolate Chip and you really love red wine.”

______ _ _

A trickle of unease filtered down Felicity’s spine with every word he spoke. She didn’t know how he could know those things about her, hell she hadn’t even told Laurel or Sara about her kangaroo phobia. She was more convinced than ever that even though she hadn’t seen if he had the mark that he was her soulmate. This was so not good.

______ _ _

”Are you alright?” Oliver asked in concern, he could feel her uneasiness like he was the one who was uneasy. 

______ _ _

”Where’s that wine.” She muttered. “I could really use a drink.” No sooner had the words left her mouth, had the waiter appeared pouring her a glass of their finest bottle of red, she downed half the glass the second he left their table.

______ _ _

Okay, so she wasn’t the only one experiencing weird shit from this soulmate business because there’s no way Oliver just knew that stuff for no reason. It had to be some weird soul mate intuition or something. 

______ _ _

Felicity had felt bad about her plan to turn this date into a disaster when she could feel his nerves firsthand but not after learning this. She couldn’t be second guessing her decision because the less she connected with him or spent anytime with Oliver the lesser chance of a bond forming. 

______ _ _

“That’s really something.” She muttered. 

______ _ _

Oliver watched her closely, he wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but he expected at least a bigger reaction. Something more..unless.. she knew something that he didn’t. He remembered when they first made their deal and shook hands on it, how he had felt like this spark shot up his arm from the contact and the way his mark flared up pleasantly and how Felicity seemed startled but not surprised not the way he had been. Did she know something he didn’t?

______ _ _

He licked his lips about to ask her just that when none other than the chef of the place appeared to introduce himself and ask personally what they wanted to order, honored to have a Queen dining in his restaurant. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Felicity didn’t know why but she was surprised to be served by the chef personally. That Queen wealth had a way of getting you treated like royalty not that she cared for the special treatment.

______ _ _

It had fallen silent and Oliver racked his brain for something to discuss, his nerves once again getting the better of him. “The weather’s been nice.” He commented. _Oh God, did he really just comment on the weather? ___

________ _ _ _ _

”It has.” Felicity agreed, keeping her answer short, deciding it was about a good time as any to start turning this date to a disaster but then she suddenly recalled. “Oh, thank you for the lunch the other day, you didn’t have to.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I know but I knew you skipped lunch and well it would have been a shame if you starved to death before our date.” He teased, he hadn’t really expected her to thank him.

________ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, that would have just been the worse.” Felicity said. “You would have to found another girl to try and seduce.”

________ _ _ _ _

“You’re not just any girl.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m sure you said that before. Lots of times.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Okaay, that is, well not wrong.” Oliver said laughing at her spunk. “But I didn’t mean it with them.”

________ _ _ _ _

“And you expect me to believe you mean it now?” Felicity arched a disbelieving eyebrow at him. 

________ _ _ _ _

“No, not really.” Oliver laughed. “But I’m sure I can convince you.”

________ _ _ _ _

Felicity narrowed her eyes at how sure he sounded. “Talk is cheap, just because you say you mean it doesn’t mean anything.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I have no problem proving it to you.” Oliver said, giving her a once over, giving his head a shake cause damn did she look like sin tonight. “Just say the word and I’ll show you with more than just my words that I mean it when I say it to you.”

________ _ _ _ _

Felicity rolled her eyes just as her phone pinged, she retrieved it, checking it and saw that she had a text message from Sara.

________ _ _ _ _

**Did Oliver like the dress? ******

______******** _ _ _ _ _ _

She quickly moved her fingers over the keys texting back to Sara.

______******** _ _ _ _ _ _

**Seeing as he’s already made suggestive comments I would say yes. ******

______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Plus he did keep looking her over, with dark eyes, if he looked any closer Felicity would think he was trying to undress her with his eyes. Not to mention she could feel his lust like it was her emotion and was doing her best to ignore it.

______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

**Good. Laurel wondering if it’s wrong that she’s getting a thrill messing with Oliver? ******

______**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity lips curled in faint amusement, she rather thought Laurel and Sara were enjoying this a bit much for the normal. Their friendship with Oliver was a strange one if you ask her.

______**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

**Maybe. But I won’t judge, gotta go, Oliver’s watching me and it slipped my mind its rude to be texting while on a date. ******

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity set her phone face down. “Sorry.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“You don’t have to apologize though I do have to admit it’s a bit of ego killer that you took the time to text during our date.” He teased. “Can’t say that’s happened to me before.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Maybe you’re not all that interesting.” Felicity quipped.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Oliver gave a laugh. “Then perhaps I can convince you otherwise.” His hand wrapped around his wine glass and he never removed his eyes from hers as he lifted it to his lips, taking a slow swallow of wine.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“You can certainly try.” She replied just as their food was brought out to them by the waiter with the chef.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“I hope the food will be to your liking.” He smiled.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Oliver offered one of his smiles that he used for the cameras. “I’m sure it is.” He grabbed a fork and took a bite, chewing carefully and nodding in approval.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

The chef looked to her and Felicity breathed deeply preparing herself to act like one of those obnoxious food critic people in hopes of annoying Oliver or make him think she was high maintenance. Like really super high maintenance.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

She took a bite and purposely made a face.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you not like it?” Oliver asked, seeing her face scrunch up when she swallowed her bite of food.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s too bland.” She lied, pushing the plate away.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Too bland?” The chef repeated, he couldn’t recall a time when anyone had called his food bland. 

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, bland.” Said Felicity, raising her chin haltingly, committing to the act. “Lacks flavor.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

The chef glanced nervously at Oliver before turning back to her. “I can whip you up another plate, one with more flavor.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“You do that.” Felicity pushed the plate away from her.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

The chef nodded, apologized and quickly disappeared.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Oliver watched her inquisitively, he didn’t take her for the picky eater kind of girl. She really didn’t seem the type.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

The chef frowned, his annoyance clear as he waited for Felicity to give her approval. It was the fourth time that he had brought a new plate out to her. She had complained about the food each time he brought her a meal out. His food was too bland, too dull, the sauce wasn’t seasoned enough, was too thick. You name it, Felicity nicked picked at it in an attempt to seem like the worst date to take out to dinner.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“If you don’t like the food here we could go somewhere else?” Oliver suggested when her fourth change plate was brought out.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity had to refrain from groaning in frustration, she had been trying to annoy him by being a picky food eater but all she managed to do was annoy the chef as he stood at the table waiting for her approval.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity sighed internally. She would have to go a different route to try and turn him off her. Felicity lifted the bite of her food and chewed, and allowed herself to savior the taste, being honest with what she said next. “It’s perfect.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

The chef blew out a breath of relief before turning to Oliver. “Enjoy, Mr. Queen. I hope you visit often. It was my pleasure to cook for you.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

When he turned to leave however Felicity cleared her throat. Felicity felt a twinge of guilt when he turned back with a look of dread. “I’m sorry for being a pain. You’re an amazing chef.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

The Chef let relief wash over him, nodded at her compliment and disappeared back into the kitchen.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“We don’t have to eat here if you don’t like the food.” Oliver frowned at her sudden change in opinion.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, I love the food here.” She admitted, taking a bite of her food.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m glad.” Oliver smiled, beginning to finally eat his own food though he was confused if she loved the food here why she would complain about it. 

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity bit the inside of cheek. Okay so she would try something else that guys hated.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

A silence fell over them as Felicity contemplated what to try next.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“How long have you been working at QC?”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity looked up to see Oliver watching her, waiting for an answer. “A few months but I interned a year before.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did you always want to work with IT?” Oliver wondered.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“I originally wanted to work in Applied Sciences and I kind of just fell into the IT role instead, not that I’m complaining because I love working with computers.” Felicity paused, as a thought occurred to her. Men’s eyes always glazed over when she talked about what she did. Maybe she could ward him off by talking non-stop about something he could care less about.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“So computers is your thing?” Oliver asked with interest, he never really dated a IT Geek before. Sure he slept with a few smart girls before but not MIT smart. Felicity was a first for him in a lot of ways. 

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why did you want to work in Applied Science instead?”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t get me wrong working in the IT department is great and I love writing code but I want to make a difference and present change, I want to be creating tech..the kind of tech that could…”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Oliver listened to Felicity with rapt attention, he enjoyed the way her eyes lit up when he talked about what she did, what she wanted, the way she talked with such passion about her work. He couldn’t recall hearing someone speak with so much passionate about what they do. It was interesting to him because he didn’t feel that passionate about anything he did not to the degree that she clearly did and he wondered what that must feel like.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity thought if she kept talking non-stop Oliver would become annoyed with it. Guys hated a girl who talked too much. But as she continued to talk about her work with computers, writing code and algorithms. Oliver looked to be hanging onto her every word. Why the hell was his eyes not glazing over? Why didn’t he looked annoyed with how much she was talking? Instead he appeared to be really interested in every word she said, his focus completely on her, an almost endeared look in his eyes, his lips curved in amusement. 

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Could we interest you in dessert?” A waiter appeared at their table as another cleared their empty plates. “Can I interest you in more wine?” 

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“No on the wine.” Felicity shook her head, she still had to drive herself home and she wasn’t looking to get drunk. 

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“They have excellent chocolate desserts here though. You like chocolate, right?” Oliver wondered. It was strange how he instinctively knew some things and not others.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“What girl doesn’t like Chocolate.” Felicity picked up the menu, skimming through the dessert section. “I’ll have a slice of your double fudge cake.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ll have the same.” Oliver told him.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, uh, the double fudge is nut free? Right?” Felicity questioned. She learned it was always good to be cautious.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, there’s no nuts in the double fudge ma’am.” He nodded.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay good.” She noticed Oliver’s questioning look. “I’m allergic. Like anaphylactic shock allergic.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Oliver eyes widened. He would have to file that knowledge away for future reference. He would hate to be the cause of her accidentally having a highly allergic reaction. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity doubted he would, Laurel and Sara both said he wasn’t one for long term relationships and seeing as according to them anything with commitment or responsibility had him practically breaking out in hives she doubted he would need to remember that she was allergic to peanuts or anything with nuts.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Is there anything else I should know about you for future reference?”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

She didn’t want him knowing anything about her really. Things would be better in the long run if he didn’t. “No, not really.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay then, tell me about yourself.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tired of me talking about work?” She asked, trying not to let it show how hopeful she was about that. “I’m annoying you, right?”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Quite the opposite.” Oliver shook his head. “I mean I barely understood anything you said about computers but I’m pretty sure I could listen to you all day and not get tired of hearing just the sound of your voice.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity frowned in disappointed. What the hell did it take for her to annoy him, get on his nerves or something.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Oliver looked at her strangely. “Did I say something wrong. Wait.” He tilted his head at her. “Are you trying to annoy me on purpose?”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, of course not.” Felicity said immediately. “I mean who would purposely try to be annoying on a date.” She gave a nervous laugh. “That would be like trying to sabotage your own date. Who would even do something like that?” She reached for her glass of water, taking a large gulp just as their dessert were delivered.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Oliver arched a brow at her, she was a terrible liar and if she thought all her talking would get on his nerves she was wrong. There was something about her rambles that gave him a light, warm feeling. And to be honest the way she clearly grew flustered while lying and rambling at the same time was endearing in its own way. In a way that was completely her. A Felicity Smoak way. 

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“What can you tell me about yourself.” Oliver wondered, taking a bite of his cake.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m kind of new to Starling, I moved here just a few months ago.” She wiped her thumb across the slice of her cake, wondering if one could still be considered new to a city if they been living there for a few months.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Oliver’s eyes followed her movements with rapt attention, watching as she pressed the pad of her thumb to her lips, sucking the icing from her skin. It was a simple action but still it sent a jolt of want through his body, his eyes darkening. “Where are you from?” He had to clear his throat before speaking again.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Vegas.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Vegas.” Oliver repeated, his mouth curving. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m sure there are a lot of things about me you wouldn’t expect.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“But I look forward to finding each and every one of them out.” Oliver took a bite of his cake chewing thoughtfully. “Do you have any siblings?”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Only child.” Felicity lifted a forkful of cake to her lips, the chocolate immediately exploding on her taste buds and she made an appreciative little noise. “Wow, that is some seriously good cake. I might need to come here again just for the cake alone.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ll take you.” Oliver promised. “We could come here again for a second date.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“You want a second date?” Felicity frowned. “Do you normally take a girl out more than once.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“There have been a few I’ve dated for a few weeks.” Admittedly it never went longer than a month on those few occasions. Okay it was never more than two weeks but still it lasted past the one night stand.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“So you’re serious about this.” She waved a hand between them. “Can you see this going somewhere?” She hoped his answer was no if not she would have to resort to her last solution. His commitment phobia.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“I..” Oliver paused, it wasn’t the first time he’d been asked that by a woman but it would be the first time he didn’t lie telling her only want she wanted to hear or answer in the negative. “I think there’s potential here for more.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Good.” Felicity put on her brightest smile. “I feel I should be completely honest with you when I get involved with someone I’m in it for the long haul.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Long haul?” Oliver repeated, feeling his heart skip a beat “You mean long term, right?”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Very long term.” Felicity nodded, this was it, if Sara and Laurel were right this was her key to chase him off. “I mean, we’ll have to eventually move in together at some point down the line.” Felicity had to stop herself from cringing by how crazy she knew she must have sounded.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Oliver felt something trickle down his spine, but it wasn’t dread like he expected, he thought about his dream and how right it had felt, he found he didn’t feel dread, quite the opposite actually. “That doesn’t sound as bad as I once believed.” He said candidly.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity’s eyes widened. “You do know how serious a commitment moving in with someone is, don’t you? Sharing every aspect of your life with someone, learning them inside and out? Putting up with each others annoying habits? No secrets between you?”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Oliver shifted in his seat. “Yeah, I understand what a commitment it is and what the next step is in a relationship after moving in together, too. Eventually down the line, settling down for the whole white picket fence life with marriage, possibly two point five kids and a family pet.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity eyes widened and she shifted uneasily. “That’s a whole lot of responsibility and commitment that I’m sure you don’t want.” She took a bite of her cake, unable to bring herself to keep his gaze.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“It wasn’t.” Oliver admitted, his hand reaching out toward her face and Felicity tense as his thumb swiped over the corner of her lips, coming away with a smudge of icing, her skin tingling with the brief touch, her mark heating pleasantly.

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“But I don’t know..the thought of having those things don’t scare me like they used to. Not if I have those things with you.” Oliver placed the pad of his thumb to his lips, licking the chocolate from his skin. 

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity watched his movements closely, and felt a surge of want heat her skin. She felt a wave of uneasiness at the sudden want she felt for him by such a simple action, she quickly shook her head trying to banish the feelings. “Do you even hear yourself?” Felicity exclaimed, she could feel a sense of panic inside her. “You hate commitment or anything resembling responsibility.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Oliver’s brow furrowed, a lot of people knew that about him because of tabloids but he didn’t think Felicity was one to read that trash. “How would you know that?”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Because Sara and Laurel told me! You’re supposed to get freaked out. You’re supposed to-“

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wait.” Oliver interrupted her, his brow pulling together in utter confusion. “Are you trying to ruin this date? Why?” He could feel her unease and panic and he didn’t know why and he couldn’t understand why she was feeling that way. What about him filled her with such unease and panic?

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

That was such a good question and one she had no intention of answering. “I have to go.” Felicity pushed up from the table. “Thank you for dinner.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

It barely took Oliver anytime at all to react, he quickly stood, tossing a few hundred dollars onto the table and chased after her, catching up to her easily in the parking lot. “Felicity, wait.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity whirled around not realizing just how close he was, nearly colliding into his chest, she took a step back to put space between them. “Look, I kept my end of the deal. We went out. We had dinner and that’s all I agreed to.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“A date you spent the night trying to what? Get me not to want to see you? Being picky about your food on purpose? Talking non-stop thinking it would annoy me when really it did the opposite. Trying to scare me off with the prospect of a serious commitment.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“I need you not to be interested in me. I need you not to want to see me again.” Felicity told him sharply. “I need you to just move onto someone else.”

______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t want to move onto someone else.” Oliver declared, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so passionate about someone. _“I want you.” ___

______****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity didn’t understand why but his words sent a pang of an emotion she couldn’t put a name to or maybe she didn’t want to. “We don’t always get what we want, Oliver.” She turned back around, taking the last steps to her car when she felt his fingers encircling her wrist, but his grip wasn’t forceful like one might expect, he used the light hold to turn her back around but she barely noticed as she felt a buzz beneath her skin from his touch, goosebumps raising on her flesh.

______****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Oliver froze the same feeling going up his arm, he moved his hand down, taking her hand in his and sucked in a breath as it was like he could suddenly feel everything she was feeling so much stronger than before than what he himself felt.

______****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

He felt her unease, her panic, her fear. “Just answer me this, why are you fighting this so hard, what has you so scared that you won’t even consider giving me a real chance?” He looked at her imploringly, his free hand taking her other hand in his own so he was holding both of them, taking a step closer to her, their bodies almost brushing as he stared down into her wide blue eyes. “You can’t tell me you don’t feel this, this connection between us. It’s strong and unlike anything I have ever felt before. With _anyone. _” He paused his grasp tightening on her hands even as he felt a buzz travel beneath his skin, like he was truly awake for the first time in his life. “You can’t tell me it mean’s nothing.”__

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity felt a shiver wrack through her, that traveled straight to her mark and she could feel the mark, flaring up warmer than before almost to a burning degree, fear struck her at the sudden feeling. “It does mean nothing.” Felicity wrenched her hands out of his. “Nothing can ever happen between us. The faster you accept that the better.” She quickly opened her car door, pulling quickly out of the parking lot, trying to force herself to calm down.

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

So concerned with getting far away from Oliver that she could Felicity failed to notice Oliver’s brow furrow, his hand going to his mark as it flared as he felt her fear as if it was his own, stumbling backwards from the feeling and the deep disappointment he felt at seeing her drive away from him.

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity rushed inside her apartment the door closing loudly behind her.

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind but I was hoping to crash here tonight.”

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity was unsurprised to find Sara there, after all she told Sara she was welcome there anytime. She consider the other blonde as her best friend and had even given her a key so she could let herself in when she needed to but at that moment Felicity couldn’t bring herself to assure her that she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted like she usually did.

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

She quickly walked though her apartment past where Sara was flipping through channels on her couch, heading straight for the bathroom. “Hey, did the date go okay?” She heard Sara asked as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity quickly unzipped her dress as her mark grew hotter, shedding her dress, she stared in the mirror at her mark gritting her teeth from the burn she felt, watching in horror as the mark seemed to glow red with a vengeance, tears welled in her eyes, feeling like her skin was literally burning, she quickly wet a towel with cold water and pressed it to her skin, trying to breathe through the pain. The pain increased before it got better as she brought up free hand to her mouth to muffle the urge to cry out in pain.

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

When the pain finally subsided she breathed deeply in relief. It had felt like someone took a hot iron to her skin, searing it all over again.

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

She removed the wet cloth from her skin, tossing it in the sink and staring at the angry red raised flesh of the mark that contrasted sharply with her pale skin standing out.

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Felicity, is everything okay?” Sara pushed the bathroom door open, concerned with how Felicity how tore through the apartment like her clothes were on fire. “Did somethi- Oh my God, what happened?”

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity whirled around eyes wide, immediately noticing Sara’s gaze on her mark. Felicity flushed, standing there in nothing but her bra and underwear with Sara staring at her mark.

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Sara’s eyes lit up with fire. “Who did this to you?!”

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Felicity shook her head opening her mouth to explain but snapped it shut because how the hell was she supposed to explain this to Sara?

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Other than telling her the truth but would Sara even believe her? Or would she think she was crazy?

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

But Fuck, by the angry appalled look on Sara’s face she didn’t think she was getting out of this one without saying something.

______****************______ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Not if her friend had anything to say about it and Sara looked like she was ready to kill someone.

_“What happened, Felicity?!" ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you at least like the chapter. Thank you to everyone who gave it a read. It means a lot. And I hope everyone is doing well.:)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in forever but I have not forgotten about the story. I just haven't had the time to work on it with all my others stories I'm currently working on. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you like the chapter.

“What happened?”

Felicity stared at Sara like in a deer in headlights. She doubted Sara would believe the truth. Hell, she wouldn’t believe it if she wasn’t living the freak show her life was quickly becoming ever since that damn mark showed up, branding into her skin. “I don-”

“Don’t say you don’t know.” Sara moved further into the room, stopping in front of her friend, not caring that Felicity was almost completely naked, getting a closer look at Felicity’s ribs where her mark rested, her expression darkening. “I want to know who did this so I can make them pay _very painfully_.”

“Sara..” Felicity started, shaking her head. “I can’t tell you.”

“ _Why the hell not_? Are you being threatened? Just tell me and I’ll take care of it. I’ll fix it so whoever did this never steps one foot near you again.”

Sara sounded so earnest, so protective, it made Felicity want to tell her, to tell someone but she was afraid that her friend would just think she was crazy. “No one did this to me.”

Sara jaw clenched. “Don’t lie to me.” she waved an arm angrily at the mark. “Something like that doesn’t just appear overnight.”

“That’s exactly what it did,” Felicity said quietly, anxiety filled her, not knowing how Sara would react to the truth but she wanted to be honest with her. “I know that this will sound crazy and you probably won't even believe me but over a month ago I woke up to this searing, agonizing feeling on my skin, like my flesh was being burned, branded with fire, like someone was carving a heated knife into my flesh.” her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back.

“What?” Sara faltered, frowning, brow furrowing in confusion. “How’s that possible?”

Felicity saw her confusion and wished there was a way she could make Sara believe her, not to think she was insane or some lunatic making up crazy stories that were in no way possible.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Felicity, I know we've only known each other for a few months but your my best friend and it feels like I've known you for most of my life. And one of the many things I know about you is your not a liar. You are one of the most honest people I know.” Sara said genuinely and Felicity had never seen her look more earnest. “You don’t have to be scared to tell me something because you’re afraid I won’t believe you. I’ll listen.”

Felicity nodded, exhaling a shaky breath. “Okay, just let me change and I’ll tell you.”

Sara nodded reaching out and giving her arm a light squeeze before walking out of the bathroom.

Felicity took a quick warm shower hoping the luke-warm water would help ease the burning feeling of the mark. It helped but it wasn’t completely gone. She threw on a pair of black pajama bottoms and a green tank top.

When she walked out to the living room, she found Sara waiting on the couch with a bottle of red wine, two glasses and a carton of Mint Chocolate chip ice cream. “I figured you might need a drink for this and your favorite ice cream.”

Felicity smiled at the gesture as she came to sit next to Sara, turning her body so she was facing her as Sara poured them some wine. “I could definitely use the wine.” she accepted the glass Sara handed her.

“You said the scar just appeared overnight? How is that possible?” Sara leaned back against the couch gripping her own glass.

“I know it sounds absolutely crazy but it happened. Do you remember that night over a month ago when you crashed here after getting wasted?”

Sara's face scrunched up, pursing her lips. “I crash here a lot after getting wasted now that you've brought it up.”

Okay, that was true but Felicity never minded. She'd rather Sara sleep it off here then wake up somewhere she didn’t know. “It was that night when I woke you up by screaming.”

Sara’s face lit with recognition. “You said you had a bad dream.”

“I didn’t. It was when the mark first appeared, it was painful like it had been carved in that moment.”   

“That is some really freaky shit,” Sara stated. “Like another world freaky shit.”

Felicity bit her lip, running a finger around the rim of her wine glass wondering if she should tell Sara everything.

“I’m getting the feeling there’s more to the story.” Sara's voice broke through her thoughts. “Something you’re not telling me.”

“It’s just a really long story,” Felicity said, draining her wine glass.

Sara took her glass refilling it. “Well, we have time.” she handed the glass back to Felicity and then reached for the carton of ice cream popping the lid off, handing Felicity a spoon and taking one for herself. “Start from the beginning.”

Felicity scooped a bite of mint-chip onto her spoon. “Okay, so, when I was still living in Vegas when I was seventeen I met this woman…”

* * *

 “Oh wow, this is crazier than I thought,” Sara said, finishing off her glass.

Felicity frowned, her face falling. “You don’t believe me?”

“Oh, I believe you completely.” Sara shook her head. “Doesn’t change the fact that this is all crazy. You must have the worst luck I’ve ever heard of.”

“I think that’s the whole definition of being cursed,” said Felicity wryly.

“Okay, so this gypsy lady said the mark will appear when you meet the one you share a soul with?”

“Talina.” Felicity supplied. “And yes, the curse would be branded into my skin and it would be the same for him.”

“Okay, so the night you got the mark did you meet anyone new?”

“I work for a multi-billion dollar company. I meet new people almost every day.” Okay, she was pretty sure it was Oliver but she wasn’t ready to face that just yet.

“C’mon.” Sara insisted. “You’re saying there isn’t anyone who stood out the most, who you felt inexplicably drawn to for no inconceivable reason?”

Felicity really didn’t want to say. “I don’t know.” Sara leveled her with a look and she sighed. “Fine. It was the night I met Tommy and Oliver.”

“Please say you don’t think it’s Tommy because that would make things so beyond more complicated than they already are. I mean, he’s in love with Laurel and she’s in love with him and if the two of you were connected by a soul, man, that would be a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Sara, I think you’re rambling.” Felicity pointed out, though she wasn’t one to cast stones she had the market cornered on rambling sense she could talk. “And no it’s not Tommy.”

“If it’s not Tommy than that leaves Oliver.” Sara's eyes widened. “Wait, is that why you wanted to scare him off? Because he’s your soulmate?"

“I don’t know for sure but that’s one of the reason’s, yes,” Felicity admitted. “But Talina said it was best not to form a connection with him.”

“If you share a soul I think that’s unavoidable, I mean, you can’t get more connected to another person than sharing a soul, right?” Sara said earnestly. “Does he have a cursed brand like you? Or is it just a mark?”

“I don’t know. It would be in the same place as my mark according to Talina. She said it wouldn't be exactly the same as mine, apparently, his curse would say something different than my own and it’s not like I’ve seen Oliver shirtless before so I don't know for sure.”

“Okay so then the first thing you have to do is get him naked.”

“Sara!” Felicity exclaimed, wide-eyed.

“Okay, fine, get him to lose the shirt then, maybe make out with him a little.”

“I am _not_ going to make out with Oliver Queen!” Felicity protested, her voice rising with the suggestion. Why did that sound so tempting?

“What if it’s a resentment makeout? No? Alright fine." Sara gave a mock sigh. "You’re ruining my expectations of soulmates since you and Oliver are meant to be, the soul doesn’t lie but fine.”

Felicity saw the teasing glint in Sara's eye and knew she was just trying to introduce some levity into the situation. “Alright, say Oliver is my soulmate, then what? That doesn’t mean everything is going to be wrapped up in a perfect little ending. This is not some cheezy rom-com.  I think it’s just better to keep my distance from him.”

Sara looked at her with sympathy. “I get that this is scary, ‘Licity but this isn’t something you can ignore or pretend isn’t happening. You have to face this. Living in denial isn’t going to help you in the long run.”

Felicity knew she was right but it didn’t make any of this easier. “What am I supposed to do?”

“ _We_.” Sara insisted. “You don't have to face any of this alone. I’m here for whatever you need. Which includes breaking your curse or whatever.” she paused, face scrunching in confusion. “How do we go about that?”

“Talina’s the expert. She wants me to find my soulmate and go down to Vegas so she can help.”

“Alright, so I say we take time off work, kidnap your soulmate and drag him down to Vegas so we can fix this mess.” Sara declared, nodding determinedly.

“You do realize you're talking about kidnapping one of your friends, right?” Felicity raised a brow at her.

“And?” asked Sara, not the least bit apologetic.

“ _Sara!_ ” Felicity laughed. “You can’t just go around kidnapping your friends. Especially not a billionaire one.”

Sara frowned, looking at her blankly. “Why not?”

“Well for one I think the world would notice if Oliver Queen went missing.” Felicity pointed out.

“Even if they do so what? This is important Felicity. We've already established you can’t keep hiding from this or ignoring it.”

Felicity frowned. “What if it’s not as serious as Talina's made it out to be?” If she could just move past this and pretend none of this was happening, things would be better for her. Less complicated.

“I think that mark on your ribs proves how serious this is.” Sara took her hand in hers. “I get that you're scared but pretending this isn’t happening isn’t doing you or Oliver any favors. I want to help you and you know whatever this curse is we need to break it. Last time I checked curses are not a good thing. They never end well. So let me help you. We’ll face this together.”

Felicity felt a fresh wave a gratitude. “Okay, I’ll find out if he has the mark and we’ll go from them.”

“Then we kidnap him and head down to Vegas,” said Sara with a nod of determination and a glint in her eye.

“We are _not_ kidnapping him,” Felicity stated, biting back a smile.  

“We’ll see,” Sara responded and Felicity shook her head in mild amusement.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders after telling Sara what was going on and it meant a lot to her that Sara not only believed her but wanted to help.

It also made her wonder if she should tell Oliver about everything. She wasn’t the only one being affected by this. She couldn't be, could she? Plus he knew things about her he shouldn’t have. This was affecting him just as much as it was affecting her. And deep down she knew he had the right to know what was going on just as much as she did.

“Hey,” Sara’s voice cut through her thoughts. “On a side note, how did the date with Oliver go?”

* * *

Oliver knocked on the door, not caring how late it was, he tapped his foot impatiently for someone to answer. He was just about to knock again when the door opened with his best friend standing on the other side, his hair disheveled, wearing a pair of black sweats and a gray t-shirt.

Tommy washed a hand down his face. “Oliver, what are you doing here? Do you know how late it is? Or early? You do realize it’s nearly 4 in the morning, don’t you?” but even as he spoke Tommy stepped aside wordlessly inviting him inside.

Oliver stepped inside and made his way to Laurel and Tommy's kitchen, pulling a beer out from the fridge, he popped the cap off with the edge of the counter. He knew Tommy had followed him to the kitchen and was unsurprised to see him already standing across from him on the other side of the kitchen island when he turned around. Oliver set his beer on the counter, looking down, peeling at the label of his beer.

He knew he was hesitating but he was reluctant to ask Tommy for help. Okay, yes that’s why he came over here. It was for that precise reason. But asking for Tommy’s help about this was different.

It was opening himself up to being vulnerable in a way he wasn't used to. He never had to go to anyone before because he was having problems with girls. Well, one girl. He never had this problem before. There really was a first time for everything.

“You didn’t just come here to drink up all my beer, did you?” Asked Tommy.

“No.” Oliver chugged back half the beer before finally bringing his gaze back to Tommy. “I need your help.”

“What is it?” Tommy asked with genuine concern. It wasn’t every day that Oliver came to him asking for help.

“Okay, so I need to know how you got Laurel to like you?”

Tommy stared at his friend a moment before he shook his head in confusion. “Why would you need to know that?”

“C’mon, Tommy, just tell me how you did it.” Oliver looked at his friend, hoping he'd have the answers he needed. “Before you got together, she used to swear up and down that she would never date you but now the two of you are so in love you’re already planning the rest of your lives together.”

Tommy couldn’t stop the grin from breaking across his face even if he wanted to. “What’s her name?”

Oliver pursed his lips. “I don’t have to answer that.” He knew he was being stubborn, he just knew Tommy would make jokes at his expense.

“C’mon, I have to know the name of the woman that’s got you tied up in knots so much that you’re seeking advice from someone.” Tommy was wide awake now, giddy with anticipation, wondering if he knew the woman that had his best friend tangled up.

Oliver response was to chug back the rest of his beer.

“Easy there,” Tommy said, he didn’t want his friend drinking too much if he was going be leaving here. “Ollie, if you can ask for my help you can at least tell me her name.”

Oliver sighed, pushing his empty beer away from him. “Felicity Smoak.”

Tommy’s frowned. “Felicity Smoak?” he repeated slowly. “Laurel and Sara’s, Felicity Smoak?”

“How many Felicity Smoak’s do you happen to know?” Oliver asked rhetorically but didn’t wait for a response. “Yes, that one.”

“ _Oh, wow_.” Tommy thought back to the night when she had dismissed Oliver like he wasn’t someone she would ever be interested in and he couldn’t help it. He laughed.

Oliver felt annoyance flare up. This wasn’t funny. Not to him. He waited Tommy out until his so-called best friend - he was starting to reconsider that decision - who was taking far too much amusement in his current predicament. “Are you done yet?”

“Yeah.” Tommy forced himself to regain his composure though he couldn’t stop grinning. “You are so screwed.”

“That’s where you’re supposed to come in.” Oliver glared at him. “So I’ll ask you again how did you change Laurel’s mind about you?”

“Well, it didn’t happen overnight. It took a lot of work and effort but it was worth it.” Tommy paused, the smile disappearing from his face as he became more serious. “Ollie man, if you’re serious about Felicity and this isn’t just you trying to get in her pants because I’m not about to help you mess with Laurel’s friend's head if you’re not serious about this.”

Oliver set his beer down. “I can’t stop thinking about her. I won’t lie. I want her but it’s more than that. I want to get to know her beyond something physical.” he admitted with sincerity. “There’s something between us. _I can feel it._ ” He felt drawn to her in a way he didn’t even know was possible. He felt like he had to see her. The thought of not being around her had his stomach tightening in knots, and feeling completely on edge. “I can’t ever recall feeling like this about _anyone_ before.”

Tommy’s brow furrowed. “Ollie, you haven’t known her that long to already be feeling like this.”

Oliver glared at him. “What are you saying?”

“Look, I think Felicity’s great. I can see why Laurel and Sara are such good friends with her. She’s easy to talk to but you don’t really know her.” Tommy stressed.

“I do know her,” Oliver argued, planting his hands on the table, leaning forward. “I can’t explain it but I know her like I know myself. And I’m telling you what I _feel for her_ is beyond just wanting to have sex with her.”

Tommy had never heard Oliver speak about a woman so passionately before and he was immediately convinced. “Alright, then. I believe you. I feel like I should be recording this moment, Oliver Queen completely besotted by a spitfire little blonde.”

Oliver found himself grinning at the thought of how even when angry she was gorgeous. How passionate she could be.

“Oh boy, you are so gone,” Tommy stated, seeing Oliver’s expression. “Alright. Let’s get you the girl then.” Tommy clapped his hands, rubbing them together. “Though, I do need to know one thing?”

“What?” asked Oliver curiously.

“Felicity, does she feel something for you?" Tommy wondered, he needed to know what he was working with. "Because I can’t help you if she’s not the least bit interested.”

“She’s interested.” Oliver was certain about that and he wasn’t being cocky. When he was around her he could practically feel her attraction toward him. “She’s just won’t let herself go there.”

Tommy nodded. “It was like that with Laurel at first but she was just scared of letting me get close.”

“What did you do?” Questioned Oliver earnestly.

“I took a real interest in what she was interested in, what she cared about. I tried to find things we had in common. But most importantly I stopped with the playboy act and I let her see the real me, not the front I put on for the cameras. I showed her she had nothing to be scared of when it came to me. The most important thing you can do is be real with her. Be honest, hold nothing back.”

Oliver nodded, taking in every word he said, hoping that what Tommy was saying would help him that he could somehow get Felicity to give him a real chance because he was really starting to believe they could be something amazing.  

The only problem was Felicity couldn’t and he wanted to convince her, no, he needed to show her that they could be something amazing, incredible, life-altering, together if only she would give them, give him a chance.

No tricks, no schemes, just a real shot at something he never imagined he would ever want but that he now desired deeply with her on a level he didn’t think was possible.

“Just be the person I know you’re capable of being and you’ll get the girl,” Tommy said, getting up from his spot, nodding at his friend, he turned to walk out of the kitchen. “It’s late, crash on the couch tonight. Laurel won’t mind.”

Oliver grabbed another beer and walked into the living room setting his beer on the table and flopping his large frame onto the couch, he stared up at the ceiling his hand drifting to his rib where his mark was and he rubbed at it absentmindedly.

It had been hurting earlier like it had flamed to life in a harsh reminder of when it first appeared on his skin but the pain lessened and now he just felt the warmth of the mark through the fabric of his shirt.

As his hand pressed against his mark his thoughts drifted back to Felicity and the way his mark only flared up when she was around, it was pleasurable more often than not. He remembered when he touched her arm, the way it felt like there was a buzz beneath his skin, an indescribable feeling coursing just beneath the surface and the way he could feel her every emotion as if it was his own

He wanted to be real with her like Tommy suggested but first, he had to find out what she knew. He had a feeling she knew more about what was between them that she was unwilling to admit to him.

And whatever it was that scared her. He had to find out why and maybe then he could show her there was nothing to be scared of. He couldn’t imagine ever doing anything that would hurt her.

* * *

Okay, so it had almost been a week since she told Sara she was going to find out if Oliver had the mark but every time she thought about it she chickened out. It couldn’t hurt to avoid this a little longer, could it?

Well according to Sara it could. Which was why her insistent blonde friend had dragged her out to Oliver’s favorite gym where he apparently could be found on most weekdays during the afternoon.

Felicity glanced around the gym. “It doesn’t look like he’s here. We should just go.” she turned back to the door they just came through.

“No, you don’t. He’s here.” Sara grabbed her arm pulling her to her side. “Tough it up, Smoak.”

Felicity pouted. “Maybe’s he’s not coming in today.”

“He’s here.” Sara insisted and as soon as the words left her mouth, Oliver emerged from a hall at the far end, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, his hair still damp from his shower. “Oliver!” Sara said loudly drawing his attention.

Oliver looked up from his phone, his eyes zeroing in on the girl who had taken over his thoughts completely. “Felicity.”

“I just remember I have to go to work today.” Felicity turned to leave but Sara's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

“It’s your day off.” She walked them forward until they were standing directly in front of Oliver who was still focusing his gaze on her like she was the only thing he could see. “Ollie.” Sara grinned. “Felicity was hoping to talk to you in private.”

“Really?” Oliver looked at them doubtfully. “I wasn’t sure you wanted to see me again.” He admitted to Felicity, his gaze focusing solely on her.

“Of course she does.” Sara gave her a little shove forward. “She has something she wants to ask you?" She gave Felicity a pointed nudge. "Right Felicity?”

Felicity shot her a quick glare, mouthing ‘I’m going to kill you’. Sara only grinned in response.

Felicity huffed, facing forward with a forced smile. “Is there somewhere we can go to talk alone?”

Oliver nodded, his brow furrowing as he felt her reluctance. “There’s a break room for when athletes need to take a short break from their workout, it's rarely used.” he turned. “C’mon.”

Felicity shot Sara a glare before following behind Oliver down two halls before he stopped and held a door open for her.

Felicity thanked him, taking a deep breath walking inside, she glanced around and saw a few couches, a tv and a vending machine for water, she turned around to face Oliver and found that he had left the door open and she couldn’t help but think he did it for her benefit.

Oliver was honestly surprised that Felicity had anything to say to him when she didn’t seem to want anything to do with him. He thought back to Tommy's advice about not being afraid to be real with Felicity and show her the real him.

He waited for her to speak not wanting to push her, worried he would scare her off for good but when they were standing there for several minutes with her avoiding looking at him he cracked. “Um, do you want to have a seat?” he gestured to one of the couches.

“No!” she said sharply, making him raised a brow taken aback. “I mean, no, thank you.” she bit her lip.

“Ok,” Oliver said, not sure what to do here when he was trying so damn hard not to push.

Felicity bit her lip, God, she felt ridiculous. “You know what? This is stupid. I’m just going to go." she moved to leave the room, brushing her arm against his accidentally and she immediately felt a pleasant warmth from her mark at the very brief contact.

That small flare of warmth had her whirling back around with the sudden need to know for certain that he had the mark. “Take off your shirt.”

Oliver's eyes widened, coughing in surprise. “I’m sorry, what?”    

“ _Take. Off. Your. Shirt._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a review. Even something as simple as extra kudos. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank everyone who has subscribed, commented, left kudos or stuck with me through this story even though it takes me forever to update. It means so much! So this might just be my favorite chapter so far. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it. Happy reading. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I apologize in advance for any errors.

“Take. Off. Your. Shirt.” Felicity repeated, leveling him with an intense look that said it would be best if he did as she said.

Oliver had imagined Felicity telling him to take his clothes off more times than he was willing to admit out loud, under so many different scenarios and not a single one had he imagined her saying those words to him in the break room of his local gym.

After recovering from the coughing fit her words had caused, he cleared his throat, looking at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion. “I’m getting some serious mix signals from you.” his face scrunched up in confusion. “I thought you were dead set on making sure nothing ever happened between us.”

“Whoever said anything about something happening between us?” Felicity retorted, feeling impatient. “I just need you to take off your shirt.”

“Why?” he had to wonder. It was a strange request for someone who claimed they weren't interested if you asked him.  

“Because-because..” _Ugh_ , Felicity didn’t want to tell him. If she ended up being wrong and he wasn’t the one she shared a soul with, she was going to look like a crazy person. No need for him to think she was nuts for no reason. “Could you just remove your shirt already?!”

Oliver wanted to find out what this was all about but he figured that could wait. If Felicity wanted him to lose his shirt who was he to argue with her. If you ask him this was a step in the right direction for them because she at least wasn’t running away from him.

Oliver set his bag on the floor, before gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head in one smooth motion, letting his discarded shirt drop to the floor, he looked to her expectantly. “What now?”

Felicity’s mouth went dry at the sight of Oliver’s exposed upper body. _Oh, God._ She knew he was muscular and fit, I mean, how could you not notice. His shirts clung to him but it was nothing in comparison to actually see him shirtless, the planes of his chest, the lines of his abs. His perfect, _amazing_ abs. She could just imagine running her tongue over every defining line of those abs right down to the deep V that disappeared beneath his jeans.

_Frack_ , he was shaped like a freaking Greek god or something. How was that even fair? And what the hell was he doing pursuing her when he looked like that. He could probably have any woman he wanted looking the way he does.

Oliver had to bite back a smile of male pride at seeing Felicity practically devour him with her eyes. He watched as her blues eyes darkened with want and could feel her lust for him, for his body and it had him moving a step closer to her. “Felicity.”

At the sound of her name, her eyes jerked up to his. “ _Wow,_ ” she murmured lowly unable to help herself as her gaze dropped back down but this time her eyes zeroed in on the scarred skin of his ribs, the words carved in his skin.

 

‘ _May you always want me but never have me.’_

 

The words cause a shiver to course down her spine.

Unconsciously, she moved forward, she had seen her own mark, look at it so much, hoping it would disappear but it never did. But it was different seeing a mark similar to her own on someone else. She remembered the pain when it appeared and how scary it had been and even after. She at least had an idea of what was happening.

But Oliver? He knew nothing. She wondered what he must have thought when it happened. How freaked out he must have been.

Oliver watched Felicity silently, seeing the way she focused on his strange mark, her eyes filling with sympathy and understanding. His breath caught in his throat as she stepped closer, mere inches from him, close enough for him to trail his hand up her arm, cup her neck, brush his thumb across her cheek if he wanted.

Her hand reached out seeming of its own accord, her fingers trailing over the words, tracing the raised flesh.

Sparks shot through Oliver even though her touch was as soft as a feather. He struggled to keep his arms at his sides instead of reaching out like he wanted and pull her against his body.

But when she pressed her hand completely against his mark, it was like every nerve in his body was suddenly awakened. Felicity's touch felt electrifying, amazing and he wanted her pressed to every inch of his skin. His mark flaring in the best way.

Felicity gasped, a shiver coursing through her body, her mark flaring up and sending a sensation of pleasure through her. It flared hotter than she remembered but the strange thing was it wasn’t painful and it felt like it was spreading through her entire body.

Oliver lost the fight not to reach out to her when his entire body was thrumming with the need to touch her, his hands reached out to her of their own accord landing on her hips.

Felicity didn’t know what came over her but she was surging forward, leaning up, pressing her body against his.

They came together in the same instant, mouths crashing, connecting. Oliver groaned in the back of his throat, every nerve-ending in his body thrumming, sizzling with desire, want, and pleasure.

If Felicity thought she could feel his emotions before it was nothing compared to right now, sparks coursed through every cell in her body and she moaned lowly in her chest. His mouth felt amazing against her own. She had plenty of good kisses, amazing kisses in her life but nothing like this. None that had her wanting to just take what she wanted, needed.

Oliver's hands landed on her hips and he tugged her fully against him, before he slid one hand around to her back, trailing it up her spine her and tangling it in her blonde hair. His hand still on her hip tightened, fingers flexing as she bit down on his lip at the same time she pushed forward, pushing him against the wall, her hands dancing across his body up to his chest.

Oliver’s mouth opened unable to keep a moan at bay and Felicity wasted no time in slipping her tongue into his mouth, tangling it with his own.

Oliver's arms wrapped tightly around her as she arched her hips against his.

Felicity moaned into his mouth as every part of her hummed to life and she had never felt so connected to another person in her life. She pressed harder against him, hands gripping his shoulders, anchoring herself to him.

Jesus, he had dreamed what it would be like to kiss her, to have her body pressed against his own, had imagined it so many damn times but not a single one of those times could compare to the reality of what it was like to have her in his arms, kissing him, wanting him just as much as he wanted her.

Before he kissed her, he had learned what it was like to crave with every single cell in his body.

But when he kissed her.. It was like he finally figured out why chaotic hurricanes were named after people.

Felicity was a torrent of passion, she swept in like a hurricane destroying everything before her until all was left was her.

After he kissed her.. He realized that he had been waiting for her since before he was born.

He finally understood how someone could spend a lifetime loving one person, how that person became their entire world and no one, not even God himself seemed to matter as long as they were together.

Oliver swore he could have spent the rest of his life just kissing her but he forced himself to regain control when he felt her hands, skimmed down his chest landing on the waistband of his jeans.

He gripped her gently by the arms and held her back from him. Felicity stared up at him taken aback, her pupils blown with what he could only describe as passion in it’s purest form. And it was so damn hard when every nerve in his body was buzzing with a need to be close to her, to be with her. God, all he wanted to do was crush her to his body feel her against him once more, her mouth on his, sharing her every breath. He wanted to surround himself with her. Instead, he found himself asking. “Why?”

Felicity forehead, creased, pinching together in a look of utter confusion.

He wanted to use his fingers and smoothed it away, wipe that look of confusion away but he had to know what changed her mind about him. Why was she kissing him like she needed to breathe?

“What suddenly changed your mind, Felicity? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.”

And it was like having a bucket of cold water poured on her, dousing her desire and bringing her back to her senses, back to reality. She stumbled back out of his grasp and his hands dropped from her arms to his sides, grasping at empty air.

Felicity took several steps back, staring at Oliver in shock, she swiped her thumb across her lip in shock.

What the hell just happened?

She hadn’t planned on kissing him. She didn’t. Something came over her and it was like every rational thought, every instinct that told her to get away were silenced and she was kissing him like her life depended on it and it felt so _damn good_. Better than she thought impossible. In all honesty, it felt incredible. And God, help her all she wanted to do was do it again and finish what she started.

She needed to leave before she did something else, like demand he take her like her body was craving. She had to go. Now.

Felicity whirled around moving quickly to the door, her escape was so damn close but then Oliver was standing in front of her, hands reaching out to her. “Felicity, wait.”

Felicity stumbled back out of his reach, wide-eyed. She didn’t want him touching her, afraid of her own body's reaction from the simplest of touches by him.

Oliver held his hands up to show he wasn’t going to touch her if she didn’t want him to. “Don’t leave. Not before you tell me what’s going on.”

Felicity shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“How did you know about the mark?” Oliver questioned, stepping closer.

“I..” Felicity trailed off before finally saying. “I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.” Oliver took a step closer to her. “You know what is going on and I have a right to know what that is. So tell me what you know.”

Felicity opened and closed her mouth, she turned away from him, running a hand through her hair. “You won’t believe me.”

Oliver reached out cupping her arms and gently turning her back around to face him, locking his gaze on hers. “Try me.”

Felicity knew he had a right to know just as much as she did. She sucked in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. “Okay, I’ll tell you what I know.”

Oliver drop his hold on her arm, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “I’m listening.”

“I know about your mark because I have one too.” Felicity slowly lifted her shirt just enough to show Oliver her own mark.

Oliver sucked in a harshed breath at the sight of the mark and blew it out between clenched teeth as he read the words etched into her skin.

 

_‘May You Never Love Anyone But Me’_

 

His hand reached out on its own accord, reaching out to trace the mark.

His fingers barely grazed her mark and she felt warmth spreading through her body, she quickly dropped her shirt, covering the mark once again. “It appeared the night we met and I’m sure your mark appeared around the same time."

Oliver thought back to the night his mark appeared and he realized Felicity was right. It appeared the same night he met her. “How did you know that?”

“When I was 17 I met this woman and she told me I was cursed.”

“A woman told you that you were cursed?” Oliver repeated in confusion. Okay, that was a bit weird even by his standards.

“A gypsy woman.” she clarified. “She said a bunch of stuff but the gist of it was that I share a soul with my soul mate.”

“What the hell kind of curse is that?” Oliver questioned before giving his head a shake because he hadn’t taken Felicity to be someone to believe in all that spirit mystical crap. She seemed to be more logical than that. “I didn’t take you as someone to be so naive to believe in gypsies and superstitions.”

“Do you think I wanted to believe in any of this? Because I don’t. I’ve tried to deny it, ignore it but it hasn’t done me any good. It doesn’t change what’s been happening, things I can’t explain or even begin to understand.”

“Like what?” Oliver raised a brow challengingly. If Felicity was looking for a way to get rid of him, this was an interesting way to go about it.

“The brands obviously would appear after we meet, they would be painful when they first appear.”

Oliver frowned, okay so that did happen.

“That we would be able to feel each other's emotions.” Felicity continued.

Oliver's brow furrowed. There were times where when he was in the same room with her and he could swear he felt her emotions but that was insane, wasn’t it?

“We would know things about each other instinctively, be drawn to one another and..” Felicity trailed off, not wanting to continue further, she could already tell that Oliver didn’t believe her by the look on his face.

“And..” Oliver prodded, what else was she going to say in an attempt to drive him away.

“If we allow the bond to form our lives would literally depend on one another because one half of a soul cannot exist on its own.”

Oliver's face scrunched up in confusion. “I’m sorry, what does that even mean?”

“Well according to Talina, once we form the bond, when we’re apart we are weak but when we’re together we’re stronger. If one of us were to die so would the other, it would be like our lives are literally linked together.”

Oliver stared at her blankly before giving a rueful laugh. “You really would try anything to discourage my interest in you, wouldn’t you?”

“No, it’s not that. Look I know this sounds crazy, insane but this is happening and we have to get Talina’s help if we’re going to break this curse.”

“ _We_ don’t have to do anything.” Oliver moved away from her reaching for his fallen bag, he turned back to her. “I get it. You’re not interested, you don’t need to make up ridiculous stories to make me think you're crazy.” He gave her a long look. “I won’t be bothering you anymore.”

Felicity watched him leave unsure of how to make him believe her. She wasn’t surprised he didn’t believe her. Hell, if the situations were reversed she wouldn’t believe him. She had nearly the same reaction when she met Talina.

“Hey, what happened?” Sara appeared in the doorway. “I saw Oliver leave. He looked like he couldn’t get out of here fast enough.”

“That’s because he couldn’t. It’s safe to say he think’s I’m insane.”

Sara frowned. “Maybe he just needs time to process it.”

“Maybe.” Felicity murmured but she doubted it. He was probably debating which institution she belonged in.

                                           ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sara frowned impatiently on the steps of the Queen mansion as she waited for the door to be answered. She was debating on just walking right in when the doors were opened by Raisa, the Queen’s beloved housekeeper.

“Miss Lance.” Raisa greeted her with a welcoming smile.  

“You can call me, Sara, Raisa.” Sara reminded her, returning her smile politely.  

“Are you here to see Master Oliver?” Raisa inquired with a curious look. “I’m afraid he isn’t up to seeing visitors or doing much of anything.”

Sara frowned, feeling a moment of concern. “What’s wrong with him?”

Raisa brow furrowed, her lips pulling down into a frown. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. “He’s been rather down as of late.”

"Well, he’s just going to have to get over it because I need to see him." Sara wasn't leaving until she spoke to him.

"Well, perhaps visit from his friend will cheer him up," Raisa suggested. "You can find him in his room."  

Sara nodded her thanks and found her way to Oliver’s room, she didn’t bother knocking, just pushed her way into his room, stopping just a few feet in at the sight of Oliver laying on his bed, looking sullen and pale and like he hadn’t seen the sun in a month.

“You look like crap, Ollie.” She commented bluntly.

“Go away.” Oliver muttered, he felt like crap. He didn’t need Sara coming around and rubbing it in. He much rather she'd just leave him alone.  

“Can’t do that.” She strode further into his room, moving to take a seat on the edge of his bed but thought better of it, and instead sat on the edge of his bedside table. “We need to talk about Felicity.”

Oliver gaze snapped to hers, instantly alert at the mention of her name and how serious Sara sounded. “Is she okay?” he asked with a look of worry.

Sara’s brow furrowed at his obvious concern like he thought something was wrong. “She’s fine.” She answered, and watched as the worried look in his eyes cleared. “Look I know Felicity told you everything and I thought you needed time to process but it’s been a week, Oliver. You and Felicity can’t hide from this,” she said after a moment.  

Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise. “You know about the marks and curse thing?”

“Don’t forget the soul part,” Sara added, not missing a beat.  

“I thought she was messing with me.” His brows pulled together in confusion. “You’re telling me she told you, too. She doesn’t actually believe any of that does she?” He hoped not. Oliver struggled to sit up but when he couldn’t expend the energy that was left out of fatigue he was feeling throughout his entire body, he propped himself up on his elbows instead.

Sara shot him an offended glare on her friend’s behalf.  “She’s not crazy. You have a mark, too.”

"Doesn’t mean anything.” Oliver dismissed. He was surprised she knew that but then he figured Felicity must have told her. “I can’t believe you actually believe her crazy story.”

“Of course I believe it.” Sara pushed away from his bedside table and stared down at him hard with a look of fierceness. “Felicity’s my best friend, she wouldn’t lie to me. But more importantly, Felicity Smoak is the most trustworthy person I have ever met. She doesn’t go around messing with people’s head like you’re implying.”

Oliver snorted. “Like she didn’t mess with me on our one and only date.” He was starting to doubt Sara’s judgment.

“She’s scared and freaked out about this and she thought if she stayed away from you it would just all go away.” Sara told him, feeling anger that Oliver would question the person Felicity was without truly knowing her.  

Oliver's eyes fell, his lips pulling down into a frown. “She’s scared?” He didn’t like the thought of her being scared. He didn’t like that he was partially the reason she was feeling that way. Even if he wasn’t sure she was sane the way most people were and thought she could benefit from talking to someone.

“Of course she is. This is some messed up shit.” Sara thought that was pretty obvious and hadn’t really needed to be said. Her friend was scared and she could understand that. She didn’t know how she would handle this if she was in Felicity’s shoes. What she did know was that she was going to be there for her friend.

Oliver wasn’t going to argue that this was all really messed up. _Seriously_ messed up. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

“Look, I don’t care what you gotta do to wrap your head around this but you need to do it soon,” Sara said as if reading his thoughts. “There’s a woman in Vegas who can help you and Felicity. And the sooner that happens the better. I don’t want two of my friends cursed. If we can fix it then we have to do whatever it takes.”

Oliver was quiet. Sara sounded so sure, so certain that what Felicity said was true but how could it be? This whole thing was crazy.

“You can’t tell me you don’t feel a connection to her you can’t explain, know things about her instinctively and I know deep down you know the kind of person she is isn’t someone who would lie about something like this.” Sara's voice pulled him from his thoughts, she was speaking so earnestly, so honest that it pulled at him and made him admit things to himself because he knew she was right. There was a connection between Felicity and him that he couldn’t explain. “Are you really going to leave her to deal with this on her own?”

                                        ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The longer Oliver stayed away from Felicity, he felt himself grow weaker. It was weird and he couldn’t explain it. It was like he was losing himself, he couldn’t really function and he wanted to do nothing, absolutely nothing because it felt like he didn’t have the energy for anything.

But worse than what he was feeling was what he knew Felicity was feeling as well. Because he felt it and he hated it. He hated how he was feeling and he hated even more Felicity was feeling it too. She shouldn’t have to feel this way. This lackluster feeling for life.

Only it wasn’t just that but she was hurt. Not physically but more emotionally and she was scared, anxious and worried and she felt alone. It was the last thing he wanted for her. He never wanted her to feel alone.  

It was then he realized Felicity might have been telling the truth after all. It was his only explanation for his lack of energy, his sudden fatigue and how deeply he felt Felicity needed someone. More than that, she needed him.

Knowing she needed him had all but decided for him what he should do. He wouldn’t leave her to do this on her own. He couldn’t.

                                   ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Felicity hadn’t been feeling good for the last couple days but she had work and she didn’t want to call in sick. It wasn’t like she had the flu or a cold and it was more like she was left feeling, drained, exhausted. And she just felt alone which was ridiculous, she had Laurel and she had Sara. Sara who had been an amazing friend and was determined that she was going to help her through her curse problem. Still, she felt more alone than she could ever remember being in her life.

“Hey,” Her head snapped up from her work, knowing that voice instantly and saw Oliver standing in her cubicle across from her.

“Oliver!” her eyebrow raised in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

It took a minute for Oliver to answer just taking her in, her hair was in a messy ponytail, strands falling loose, she seemed paler than her usual and she had dark circles under her eyes but despite that she still looked beautiful to him. “I thought about what you said,” he said finally. “When you first told me what was going on I wasn’t ready to hear it.”

Felicity reached for her red pen and passed it through her finger’s, a nervous habit. She looked up at him. “And now?” she asked tentatively.

Oliver looked at her earnestly, and knew he should have come to her sooner because just being in her presence, he felt better. “I’m ready to listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review if you like. I love to hear from readers and always reply back. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I'll update this again. This is all I never written right now for this story. Nevertheless, I hoped you enjoyed it. If so let me know.
> 
> Kudos, comments, any feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> If you got any questions or want to ask me anything about my stories you can find me on Tumblr at originalhybridloverfics.


End file.
